enredos de amor
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: Jesse St. James não joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as armas para protegê-la.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Emma Darcy, Harlequin Books e Mills & Boon Books. Os personagens são de Ryan Murphy e Fox.

**Sinopse: **O poderoso magnata da televisão Jesse St. James não é um homem que joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida pessoal de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu mais novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as suas armas para protegê-la.

**Enredos de Amor**

_Adaptação por Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Um**

**E**le a observava. A festa de lançamento do novo sucesso televisivo estava lotada de celebridades, muitas das mulheres estruturalmente mais belas do que a que ele olhava, mas, na mente de Jesse St. James, ela ofuscava todas as outras. Havia uma adorável simplicidade nela que atraía tanto os homens quanto as mulheres, uma qualidade natural que evocava a idéia de que ela jamais enganaria alguém. A estereotípica garota comum de quem todos gostavam e em quem confiavam, Jesse pensou, além da suave sensualidade que fazia todos os homens quererem levá-la para a cama.

Não havia nada de severo, nada de intimidador, na aparência dela. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam em um estilo esvoaçante, longo e suave, e pareciam sempre levemente bagunçados, não fixados no lugar. Surgiam covinhas em suas bochechas quando ela sorria. Seu rosto não tinha linhas abruptas. A não ser pelo nariz, tipicamente judeu, mas que era perfeitamente adequado ao rosto dela. E seu corpo era como o de uma mulher devia ser: nada de ombros ossudos, braços que pareciam gravetos. Cada parte dela era docemente arredondada e suave, não de uma maneira exageradamente voluptuosa, nada ameaçadora às outras mulheres, mas bastante convidativa a qualquer homem.

Nos olhos dela estava o verdadeiro segredo de sua atração. O luminoso castanho-chocolate de alguma forma sugeria que sua alma estava disposta a ouvir e se solidarizar com qualquer coisa que se quisesse dizer a ela. Não havia resguardo naqueles olhos. Eles o sugavam, mostravam cada emoção, transmitindo uma vulnerabilidade quase hipnótica que inquietava os instintos protetores masculinos, assim como os instintos mais primitivos.

Sua boca larga e generosa era quase tão expressiva quanto seus olhos, sua mobilidade suave refletia os mesmos sentimentos, desde um sorriso amarelo de solidariedade a um radiante de felicidade compartilhada. Ela possuía o dom de projetar qualquer coisa que se quisesse dela, e as pessoas acreditariam que ela realmente sentia aquilo, não como uma atriz fazendo um papel. E sim como um dom que poderia transformá-la numa imensa estrela, não apenas no programa de TV que ele havia comprado e ordenado que fosse reescrito para mostrar o que havia visto nela.

Estranhamente, ele não tinha certeza se era o que ela queria ser. Sua dominadora mãe queria. Seu ambicioso marido roteirista também. Ela fazia o que **eles** queriam, jamais fazendo qualquer objeção, mas houvera ocasiões em que Jesse percebera um olhar perdido em seu rosto, momentos em que ela pensara não haver ninguém olhando, quando ela não precisava ser a criação de alguém, quando não estava na **vitrine**.

Naquela noite, ela estava na vitrine, e os convidados a cercavam, querendo se aproveitar de seus holofotes, inevitavelmente fascinados por seu carisma único. A multidão à volta dela estava inquieta, em constante mudança, forçada a dar passagem a outros que também queriam um pedaço dela, nem que fosse por alguns momentos. Mas Jesse percebeu que aqueles momentos mais íntimos dela a haviam deixado brilhar sozinha.

Aquilo não o surpreendia. Nem sua mãe, nem seu marido gostavam de ficar em segundo plano, onde eles inevitavelmente ficavam se não se afastassem dela em público. Ele desviou seus olhos dela para observar ao redor, nada surpreso de ver a mãe dela tagarelando com um grupo de executivos da TV, aumentando a rede de contatos que poderia usar. Jesse não gostara de negociar com ela, o que fora inevitável, já que ela se nomeara empresária da filha. Ele mantivera todos os encontros com ela curtos e rechaçara friamente todas as tentativas de uma ligação mais pessoal com ela.

Controladora e egocêntrica, Shelby Corcoran era o pior tipo de mãe de atriz. Seus cabelos negros vividamente tingidos berravam 'Olhem para mim, lembrem-se de mim!', e seu comprimento masculinamente curto acentuava sua atitude sou-tão-boa-quanto-qualquer-homem-e-melhor-que-a-maioria-deles. Mas não havia nada de masculino em seu corpo, vestido com exagerada sensualidade: sempre com decotes, saias curtas, saltos extremamente altos chamando atenção para suas pernas torneadas.

Tudo era usado como arma em sua luta para conseguir que as coisas fossem do seu jeito, e Jesse não gostava de nada nela. Até o nome que ela escolhera para a filha, Rachel, parecia deliberadamente artístico, feito para ser lembrado. Rachel Berry. Fluía com facilidade, mas sempre soara falso a Jesse. Parecia tramado demais para a pessoa que ele via em Rachel. Algo mais simples lhe teria caído melhor.

Maria.

Maria St. James.

Sua boca se contorceu quando ele se divertiu com a pomposa adição de seu próprio sobrenome. Jamais se sentira atraído pelo casamento. Não queria uma esposa. Seus ímpetos sexuais eram satisfeitos com uma mulher ou outra, e sua governanta e a cozinheira faziam todo o resto que uma esposa poderia fazer. Além disso, Rachel Berry já tinha um marido, e Jesse era contra roubar a esposa alheia, mesmo que fosse para um caso rápido. Uma vida particular conturbada era tão ruim quanto uma vida profissional conturbada. Jesse controlava severamente as duas.

Ele se perguntou de que maneira o marido dela estaria se aproveitando daquela festa, e seu olhar varreu a multidão buscando o conquistador com quem Rachel se casara, Finn Hudson. **Ele** tinha um bom nome. O homem era cheio de lábia, mas Jesse não via nada demais em sua habilidade de escrever. Nenhuma das falas que ele criara tinha força emocional. Elas, invariavelmente, tinham que ser editadas, aperfeiçoadas por outros escritos da equipe do programa. Finn Hudson jamais faria parte da equipe, não fosse por sua inclusão nas negociações com Rachel.

Interessante... Finn não estava procurando atenção. Estava longe da multidão, quase de costas para ela, e em uma conversa que parecia bastante tensa com a assistente pessoal de Rachel, Quinn Fabray. No rosto dele, uma furiosa frustração. No dela, uma furiosa determinação. Finn segurou-lhe o braço, seus dedos pressionando com força. Ela se libertou, afastando-se dele, ressentimento surgindo em seu rosto enquanto passava em meio à multidão, indo diretamente até Rachel.

Os instintos de Jesse imediatamente o alertaram para a confusão. Havia gente da mídia ali. Ele não concordava com a ideia de que qualquer publicidade, por pior que fosse, era boa publicidade. Distrações do sucesso do programa não eram bem-vindas, especialmente algo desagradável a respeito da estrela.

Ele se mexeu, abrindo seu próprio caminho pela multidão, mas chegava pelo lado oposto do salão; impossível interceptar Quinn. Ela alcançou Rachel primeiro, empurrando as pessoas que a cercavam e se colocando em posição de confronto; sua linguagem corporal demonstrava claramente sua feroz determinação, suas mãos se fechando em volta dos ombros de Rachel, enquanto ela se inclinava para frente e sussurrava algo carregado de veneno.

Definitivamente carregado de veneno.

O choque no rosto de Rachel, sua aparência totalmente abalada, indicou a Jesse um problema sério. Felizmente, ele chegou apenas alguns segundos depois de Quinn, rápido o suficiente para que seu físico alto e forte bloqueasse o olhar da maioria dos espectadores próximas.

"Saia da minha frente, Quinn", ele ordenou, friamente, assustando a moça, que soltou Rachel e se voltou para encará-lo.

Ele se moveu rapidamente, passando diretamente por ela, envolvendo a cintura de Rachel com um braço, levando-a para longe da confusão, sua cabeça inclinada em direção a ela, falando seriamente, como se tivesse algo a dizer, seu braço livre esticado em um gesto de dispensa que evitaria que qualquer pessoa interrompesse aquela conversa.

"Não crie confusão", ele ordenou em um tom de voz grave e urgente. "Apenas venha comigo, e eu a levarei a um lugar seguro onde possamos resolver esse problema só nós dois".

Ela não respondeu. Olhou perplexa para frente e andou como um robô, carregada pela força do movimento dele. Foi como se ela, de repente, tivesse se tornado apenas um corpo vazio, sem nada dentro. Jesse deduziu que o que quer que Quinn tenha dito a ela deveria ter sido um senhor choque para deixá-la naquele estado.

Seu objetivo imediato era protegê-la, proteger seu investimento nela, e ele o fez da maneira impetuosa com que buscava todos os seus objetivos. Não se importava com o que a mãe ou o marido dela pensariam daquela ação. Ele a levou diretamente para fora do Salão Adrenaline, o principal salão de festas daquele hotel cinco estrelas, ignorando pedidos de atenção e reprimindo qualquer tentativa de perseguição a eles com um olhar proibitivo. Ninguém queria ficar mal com o barão da TV da Califórnia. Ele tinha poder demais para ser desafiado, e Jesse não tinha escrúpulos a respeito de usá-lo da maneira que lhe conviesse.

Reservara a suíte da cobertura para sua conveniência naquela noite. Querendo desfrutar de sua própria satisfação particular com Rachel Berry, não convidara sua atual amante para a festa, para não haver risco de uma cena desagradável no caso de ele levar Rachel até lá. Era uma fuga rápida e eficiente para ela.

Ele nem se importou em perguntar se ela concordava. Ela não ouvia nada. Também parecia não prestar atenção a nada. Não houve palavra ou sinal de protesto dela enquanto ele a levou até o elevador, subiu até o último andar, acompanhou-a para dentro da suíte, trancou a porta e a fez sentar em uma confortável poltrona.

Ela não relaxou contra as almofadas macias. Jesse não sabia ao certo se ela sequer tinha noção de que estava sentada. Foi até o bar e serviu uma dose generosa de conhaque. Serviu para si uma dose de uísque, tentando não parecer ameaçador, mas companheiro, quando o conhaque a trouxe de volta à realidade.

Ela não se sentia confortável com ele, jamais se sentira. O objetivo dele não era conquistar as pessoas, e tinha uma personalidade forte demais para que ela gostasse facilmente. Mas, naquele momento, era ele quem mandava e queria que ela aceitasse a situação, confiasse nele, contasse o problema e deixasse que ele o resolvesse, porque, claramente, ela era incapaz de lidar com aquilo sozinha, e ele precisava que sua estrela continuasse atuando como só ela poderia. Jesse St. James não aceitava derrotas em qualquer projeto de sua autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>"B<strong>eba isto!"

Um grande copo foi empurrado à força para as mãos que estavam prostradas no colo dela. Sua mente entorpecida registrou que ela teria que beber ou o líquido derramaria. Ela segurou o copo com ambas as mãos para que ele não chacoalhasse.

"Beba!"

A severa ordem fez com que ela erguesse o copo até os lábios. Ela bebeu, e o líquido queimou o céu da boca, criando um caminho de fogo garganta abaixo. O calor tomou seu pescoço, inundou suas bochechas e tirou seu cérebro do estado de torpor. Os olhos repletos de um doloroso protesto automaticamente fitaram o homem responsável por tudo aquilo.

Jesse St. James.

Um tremor percorreu seu corpo quando ela percebeu que [b]ele[/b] se inclinava sobre ela, o poder que sempre emanava dele penetrava em seu coração e fazia seu abdômen se contrair.

"Assim está melhor", ele disse, a satisfação reluzindo nos olhos azul-acinzentados que cintilavam com uma inteligência brilhante demais, invariavelmente dando a ela a impressão de que nada passava despercebido por ele. Ele via tudo, sabia de tudo e só se importava com que vantagem poderia tirar daquilo no mundo em que mandava.

Foi um alívio quando ele se virou para longe dela, abrindo uma distância física entre eles, enquanto caminhava até a poltrona de frente para a dela, do outro lado de um sofá e de uma mesa de centro de vidro. Ele se sentou, curvando seu corpo alto e forte na cadeira, as mãos elegantes segurando casualmente o conhaque.

Era um homem estonteantemente belo, apesar de essa ser uma descrição totalmente inadequada a ele. A beleza morena, com cabelos pretos cacheados, rosto delicadamente esculpido, profundos olhos cinza-azulados, pele clara, boca perfeitamente desenhada, acrescentava ao ar de distinção que ele tinha, mas era a aura de poder indomável que lhe proporcionava um impacto carismático, o que fazia todo o resto parecer apenas uma moldura adequada para o homem dinâmico que podia pegar qualquer coisa e fazê-la funcionar.

De alguma forma, isso aumentava sua sensualidade, transformando-a quase em um ataque mental e físico a tudo o que havia de feminino em Rachel. Ela queria se afastar, mas não conseguia se livrar do magnetismo que ele exercia, aflorando sentimentos que ela não deveria ter por aquele homem. Era alarmante se perceber sozinha com ele.

O olhar dela percorreu o cômodo, absorvendo o que era obviamente uma suíte executiva. Com uma cama king-size. O que imediatamente a lembrou de uma que Finn insistira para que comprassem para o quarto deles.

Ele a teria usado com Quinn?

Teria sido nela que cometera a pior das traições sem sequer se importar?

"O que Quinn Fabray falou a você?"

A pergunta levou seu olhar de volta a Jesse St. James, forçando-a a encarar seus pujantes olhos azul-acinzentados; não havia como não lhe dizer a verdade. Ela podia sentir a pressão da força de vontade dele martelando em sua mente e sabia que ele não toleraria tentativas de se esquivar. Além disso, não havia como acobertar. Quinn não queria que fosse acobertado. E ela também não. Argumento algum poderia fazê-la retomar o casamento depois daquilo.

"Ela tem um caso com o meu marido". Uma traição dupla, da mulher em quem ela confiara como amiga e do homem que fingira amá-la. "E ela está grávida... dele". O filho que Finn lhe negara porque aquele novo programa de TV era uma oportunidade grande demais para se deixar passar. Sua boca tremeu ao dizer as últimas e nauseantes palavras. "Ele não queria me deixar por ela porque sou... sou a galinha dos ovos de ouro dele".

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto lágrimas de amargura se acumulavam.

"Com certeza ele não irá querer deixá-la", foi o comentário cínico. "A pergunta importante é: você quer deixá-lo?"

Uma imensa raiva irrompeu nela, abrindo uma montanha de velhas mágoas que ela enterrara na vida que a mãe havia lhe forçado a seguir desde a infância, lhe cortando todas as opções, deixando-a sem escolha que não seguir o caminho traçado por ela. Seu casamento com Finn fora parte daquilo... O bebê que ela fora convencida a não ter também. _Chega, chega, chega!_ Pensou.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e encarou o homem que exigia sua resposta àquela situação.

"Sim", ela respondeu, veementemente. "Não deixarei você, ou o Finn ou a minha mãe varrerem isso pra debaixo do tapete. Não me importo se vai abalar minha imagem. Jamais vou aceitá-lo de volta como meu marido".

"Ótimo!" Ele disse com um gesto casual de dispensa. "Só queria saber a melhor maneira de lidarmos com a situação, dada a nossa abrupta saída do Salão Adrenaline".

"Também não quero voltar pra lá!" Ela retrucou em total revolta. "Não quero ver ou falar com o Finn, nem ficar perto dele. E também não quero ouvir a minha mãe".

Ele a observou, pensativo, durante um longo momento, os poderosos olhos cinzentos sondando, avaliando, especulando, fazendo-a se sentir como uma borboleta presa a um alfinete, minuciosamente examinada. Ela afastou o olhar e bebeu um gole de conhaque, querendo que seu fogo incinerasse a humilhação de não ser nada além de uma galinha dos ovos de ouro para as pessoas que a haviam posto naquela situação.

Jesse St. James não era diferente, ela disse a si mesma. Só se importava com ela por causa do imenso investimento que fizera no programa, projetando-o para o que achava ser o talento especial dela. Seja lá o **que** fosse. Mas estava agradecida por ele tê-la tirado do Salão Adrenaline. Ela não se lembrava dele ter feito isso, mas ele, obviamente, observara o impacto da revelação de Quinn e agira para minimizar o efeito que teria na festa de lançamento.

_O show deve continuar._

Mas não naquela noite. E não para ela.

"Já que não quer ser importunada por sua obstinada mãe e nem pelo seu marido que, sem dúvida, vai pensar em como jogar a culpa em Quinn Fabray e se fazer de inocente vítima de uma mulher louca de ciúmes..." Ele se calou por um instante, vendo a reação dela à situação.

Rachel estremeceu.

"O que, eu te garanto, será uma mentira", ele continuou mordazmente. "Observei os dois em uma conversa bastante íntima pouco antes de ela abordar você. Estava furiosa com ele. A ligação entre eles não é fantasia".

"De qualquer forma, o bebê provará isso", ela resmungou, amargurada.

"A menos que a Quinn seja convencida a fazer um aborto".

Aterrorizada, Rachel olhou para ele, que balançou a cabeça.

"Não por mim".

Finn. A mãe dela. Ela soube sem ele precisar dizer que os dois veriam aquilo como uma saída para um escândalo desagradável, um jeito de suavizar tudo para que ela continuasse a fazer o que mandassem. A cabeça de Rachel começou a pulsar, pensando em todos os argumentos a que eles a sujeitariam.

"Preciso fugir deles. Preciso..." Ela mal percebia que dizia as palavras em voz alta. Sua mente estava desesperadamente em busca de uma forma de escapar, mas tudo que ela possuía estava preso a Finn ou à mãe: o dinheiro, a casa... a vida inteira.

"Posso protegê-la, Rachel".

Assustada por uma declaração que não esperava, ela o encarou, angustiada e confusa. A expressão de uma arrogante confiança no rosto dele a lembrou do quão poderoso ele era. Os olhos cinzentos penetravam os dela com uma força implacável que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele. Claro. Jesse St. James podia protegê-la se quisesse. Mas o que isso significaria?

"Você precisa ir para um refúgio seguro, onde a segurança seja tão boa que ninguém poderá vê-la, a menos que você queira", ele disse de maneira casual. "Não terei dificuldade em conseguir isso".

Um refúgio de paz, um paraíso... ela pensou. Mas as questões práticas imediatamente mostraram as dificuldades.

"Preciso ir em casa pegar minhas roupas".

"Não. Profissionais de mudanças podem empacotá-las e entregá-las a você".

"Sequer estou com meu cartão de crédito!"

"Contratarei um advogado para resolver sua situação financeira. Enquanto isso, criarei uma conta bancária para suprir suas necessidades até que você possa se encarregar de seu próprio dinheiro".

Ela recuou.

"Minha mãe lutará para manter o controle".

"Duvido que ela tenha mais armas do que eu", ele falou lentamente, uma impetuosa determinação cintilando nos brilhantes olhos cinzentos.

Ele estava certo. A mãe dela não era páreo para ele. A liberdade parecia ao alcance dela.

"Confie em mim, Rachel. Não há nada que eu não possa fazer para lhe dar independência. **Se** for o que você quer".

Palavras sedutoras, atraindo-a na direção dele. O [b]sim[/b] formigava na sua língua. A única coisa que a conteve foi a súbita sensação de que sairia de uma forma de dominação diretamente para outra.

"Por que você faria isso por mim?" As palavras saíram numa onda de medo, medo de que ele pretendesse moldá-la ao seu jeito e de que a promessa de independência fosse a isca para prendê-la em algo pior ainda.

"Não quero que nada atrapalhe o programa, um projeto que planejei durante muito tempo. Você é o mais importante para ele, Rachel. Preciso de você trabalhando como só você pode. Se para tanto eu tiver que libertá-la de tudo que a aflige e garantir que não será importunada por pessoas que lhe causarão dor, farei isso. Criarei um perímetro de segurança ao seu redor que ninguém poderá violar sem sua permissão. Tudo que peço em contrapartida é que continue trabalhando no programa até quando durar o contrato".

Protegendo o investimento.

Fazia sentido

Jesse St. James sempre estivera ligado ao sucesso, jamais ao fracasso.

Não era pessoal para ele. Eram negócios. Ele apenas não queria que a vida particular dela afetasse de maneira ruim o que ele projetara.

De súbito, seus temores pareceram ridículos. Estranhamente, ela sentiu uma enorme confiança de que poderia fazer o que ele pedisse, continuar com seu papel no programa, se não tivesse que lidar com a mãe, ou com Finn, ou com Quinn enquanto isso.

"Farei com que eles desapareçam", ele falou suavemente, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. "É só falar, Rachel".

A mente cansada dela começou a ser tomada pela visão de um cavaleiro branco, lutando contra todos os seus dragões, em vez de um vilão planejando usá-la para algum sórdido fim próprio. Era mais do que sedutor. Empurrava-a para que aceitasse a oferta sem sequer pensar mais a respeito.

"**É** o que quero", ela disse.

"Sim", ele respondeu, como se já soubesse e estivesse apenas esperando que ela confirmasse. Jesse se levantou da cadeira com o ar de um homem que saboreia a batalha por vir. "Você ficará em perfeita segurança enquanto me espera aqui. Provavelmente precisará comer algo. Peça o que quiser do serviço de quarto. Fique à vontade e relaxe, sabendo que não terá de enfrentar nenhum tipo de perturbação esta noite".

"Aonde vai?"

"Ao Salão Adrenaline". Ele abriu um sorriso de imensa satisfação pessoal. "Quando terminar lá, duvido que alguém vá importuná-la a respeito de sua decisão".

A decisão dela.

Uma decisão independente.

Ela se sentiu estranhamente fascinada por aquilo enquanto observava o homem que tornara tão facilmente possível fugir começar a pôr o plano em prática. Jesse St. James. Que tinha o poder de fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. E estava prestes a usar seu poder para livrá-la da vida da qual sempre quis fugir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Emma Darcy, Harlequin Books e Mills & Boon Books. Os personagens são de Ryan Murphy e Fox.

**Sinopse: **O poderoso magnata da televisão Jesse St. James não é um homem que joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida pessoal de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu mais novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as suas armas para protegê-la.

**Enredos de Amor**

_Adaptação por Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Dois**

**"O** que está acontecendo, Jesse?"

A pergunta foi feita no momento em que ele entrou no Salão Adrenaline; era Santana Lopez, editora da seção de entretenimento de um dos principais jornais, farejando uma reportagem que poderia ter maior valor sensacionalista do que uma sobre uma festa de lançamento e esperando para agarrar a principal fonte dela. Era uma mulher bonita, latina, de rosto fino, cabelos pretos e longos, olhos inquisitivos e uma língua afiadíssima.

"Você sumiu daqui com a Rachel, que estava branca como a parede", ela falou rapidamente, "e voltou sozinho".

"Rachel está descansando", ele afirmou inexpressivamente.

"O que ela tem?"

"Ficou exausta com a festa, respondendo sem parar às pessoas, e não fez uma pausa para comer e beber. Achei que ela precisava de uma dose imediata de açúcar", ele disse com um franzir de testa preocupado.

"Ela tem diabete?"

"Vou conversar agora com a mãe dela sobre sua condição, se me der licença".

Ele deu um passo ao lado, seu olhar já varrendo a multidão atrás da cabeleira negra.

"Isso será um problema para o programa?" Santana perguntou.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso congelante.

"Não. Alguém precisa cuidar melhor dela. Só isso. E vou me certificar de que isto será feito".

Shelby Corcoran fora para um canto do salão, obviamente envolvida em uma acalorada discussão com Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray. Provavelmente as únicas pessoas que não haviam percebido o retorno dele, que rumava diretamente para onde estavam.

Quinn Fabray era alta e magra, com cabelos loiros lisos que caíam até as omoplatas. Usava um vestido preto que seguia seu estilo pessoal de sempre aparecer em roupas clássicas. Tinha olhos cor verdes, olhos de gato. Jesse via inveja neles quando ela olhava para Rachel. E também desprezo. Como se Rachel fosse burra e não merecesse seu status de estrela.

Quando Rachel olhava para ela, era algo completamente diferente: docemente prestativa, indulgentemente prestativa, feliz em fazer tudo que lhe fosse pedido. A desgraçada duas-caras mostrara sua verdadeira face naquela noite, e Jesse estava ansioso para expulsá-la da vida de Rachel.

Finn Hudson também. Até mais aquele vigarista ordinário e seu dinheiro, conseguido com a enganação, sem sequer se importar com a mulher que o mantinha. Com cabelos pretos arrepiados e olhos pretos, parecia quase um galã de cinema quando jovem, mas seu único talento era manter a boa aparência e se auto-elogiar. _A queda está __chegando_, Jesse prometeu silenciosamente a ele. Quando Finn percebeu sua aproximação, ficou visivelmente alarmado e rapidamente avisou as mulheres.

Estas deram um passo ao lado, abrindo automaticamente espaço para que ele se juntasse ao grupo. A expressão de Quinn continua um misto de medo e beligerância. Decerto sabia que cavara a própria cova como assistente pessoal de Rachel, mas lutaria para sair daquela com uma generosa fatia do dinheiro da atriz graças ao erro cometido por Finn ao engravidá-la. Sem dúvida conseguiria seu sustento durante muito tempo com o acordo de divórcio dele. Da parte dela, a gravidez não fora um erro.

Os lábios de Shelby estavam pressionados, demonstrando raiva em sua expressão. Obviamente estivera calculando o quanto custaria aquela inevitável briga, e não gostara do resultado. Gostaria ainda menos quando ele lhe revelasse o completo desgosto de Rachel quanto à sua dominação.

A tensão no grupo era palpável. Mas Jesse não diria tudo com tantas pessoas observando.

"Sem dúvida estão todos preocupados com Rachel", ele disse, mal conseguindo manter o tom neutro da voz. "Eu a levei para uma suíte particular. Sugiro que me acompanhem para fora daqui a fim de que possamos discutir a situação a sós. Peço que não falem com ninguém no caminho. Vocês não gostarão das conseqüências".

"Você não pode fazer nada comigo", Quinn zombou, desafiadora.

"CALE ESSA BOCA!" Finn disparou.

"Dê-me o braço, Shelby", Jesse ordenou.

Não houve hesitação.

Jesse lançou um olhar gelado ao especialista em vigarices.

"Siga-nos, Finn, e traga sua mulher junto".

A palidez perfeita de Finn já não parecia mais tão perfeita manchada pelo rubor da culpa, mas Jesse não parou para deliciar-se com o efeito. Fez o caminho de volta pelo salão puxando Shelby Corcoran, sua cabeça inclinada em direção à dela em pose de conversa confidencial, murmurando uma série de superficialidades a respeito de ela ter que cuidar melhor de Rachel.

Em questão de minutos já havia retirado os três da festa e os colocado em um elevador rumo ao que eles acreditavam que seria um confronto com Rachel. Ele os conduziu até uma porta onde havia um mordomo de prontidão para deixá-los entrar e entregar o cartão-chave a Jesse, que solicitara aquela segunda suíte enquanto saía da que Rachel ocupava.

Eles entraram, e ele fechou a porta. Shelby foi a primeira a reagir.

"Onde está a Rachel?" Perguntou, suspeitando ter sido levada a um lugar que não lhe oferecia vantagens.

"Onde ela quer estar – fora do alcance de vocês", ele respondeu, percorrendo os três com um olhar de desprezo antes de se dirigir a Shelby. "Como contratou Quinn Fabray para ser assessora pessoal de Rachel, sugiro que a demita agora. Ela não será mais bem-vinda em qualquer lugar perto de Rachel. Entendeu, Shelby?"

Ela assentiu, esperta demais para discutir a contornabilidade da situação.

"Eu jamais trabalharia de novo pra ela", Quinn resmungou, mas Jesse a ignorou.

Seu próximo alvo era Finn.

"Você está demitido da equipe de roteiristas".

"Não pode fazer isso! Tenho um contrato!" Ele protestou.

"Pago a rescisão. Meu advogado entrará em contato com você pra resolver tudo. Considere o contrato encerrado a partir de agora. Não o quero perto de Rachel quando ela estiver trabalhando no programa".

"Mas..."

"Não faça escândalo, Hudson", ele aconselhou em tom de ameaça. "Posso colocá-lo na lista negra do mercado da TV".

"Pelo amor de Deus! Cometi um erro na minha vida particular! Não tem nada a ver com o meu trabalho!" Exaltou-se Finn.

"Deixa de ser particular se afeta os meus negócios. Não faça escândalo, Hudson", ele repetiu.

Finn balançou a cabeça, aturdido que seu caso com Quinn Fabray pudesse ter trazido uma represália tão rápida e severa: banido do alto círculo das estrelas, sob risco de ser sumariamente exilado do mundo das celebridades e sem Rachel ao seu lado, ele não tinha nenhuma arma para evitar que tudo aquilo fosse tirado dele.

Satisfeito por Finn estar totalmente ciente das conseqüências, Jesse voltou sua atenção novamente para a mãe de Rachel. Sua vontade era de se livrar completamente dela, mas os laços afetivos familiares eram traiçoeiros. Precisava se conter até consultar Rachel novamente.

"Não acredito que tenha agido visando o bem de sua filha, Shelby, como devia ter feito, como mãe e empresária".

"**Isso** não foi culpa minha!" Ela gritou, apontando uma mão na direção de Finn e Quinn.

"Você escolheu a Quinn e permitiu que o Finn se vinculasse à carreira da Rachel. Fez um mau julgamento nos dois casos", Jesse continuou impetuosamente. "Vamos nos encontrar amanhã às onze, no meu escritório, para discutir se vai continuar como empresária dela".

"Isso é entre a Rachel e eu", Shelby argumentou.

"Não mais. Ela me deu poder de agir em seu nome, e é o que vou fazer, Shelby. Acredite". Ele fez uma pausa e prosseguiu, "É melhor levar um advogado. O meu com certeza vai estar presente".

"Deixe-me falar com ela", ela pediu, um leve medo surgindo por trás da frieza em seus olhos. "Nossa história é longa demais pra você interferir assim".

"A Rachel não quer ouvir o que você tem a dizer", Jesse declarou sem hesitar. "Sugiro que aceite que seu domínio sobre ela terminou, e o melhor que tem a fazer é tentar minimizar os danos, em vez de tentar lutar contra mim. Sou um ótimo adversário, Shelby".

A ameaça pairou no ar por uns instantes, até que ele anunciou, "Vou retornar ao salão Adrenaline. Nenhum de vocês vai poder voltar lá esta noite. O mordomo vai expulsá-los dessa suíte em 30 minutos. O mais sensato a se fazer é deixar o hotel imediatamente".

Jesse lhes deu as costas, saiu da suíte, deu as instruções ao mordomo e desceu para a festa.

Santana Lopez o viu e perguntou, "A Rachel não vai voltar?"

"Não. Ela passou por uma maratona publicitária essa semana e precisa descansar", ele disse casualmente. "Por que não fala com os outros atores do elenco, Santana? Tenho certeza de que eles vão adorar falar sobre o programa".

Ele sorriu para apagar a preocupação que demonstrara antes e foi se juntar ao elenco, distraindo durante os quarenta minutos seguintes, o suficiente para que ninguém o relacionasse à ausência de Rachel e para que os três fossem embora do hotel.

Dando a desculpa de que estava cansado de tanta comemoração, deixou a festa, certificou-se de que não havia mais ninguém na segunda suíte e foi até onde Rachel estava. Pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado desde que ela tomara a decisão. Se ela se arrependesse, ele tinha que convencê-la de que não havia mais ponto de volta. As atitudes já haviam sido tomadas.

O lugar dela agora era junto dele.

A ideia o tomou de assalto, trazendo consigo uma satisfação enorme. Era um sentimento de posse tão forte que chegava a ser estranho para ele. Para manter a própria liberdade, sempre respeitava a liberdade das mulheres e suas escolhas. Mas, no aspecto profissional, Rachel Berry lhe pertencia enquanto durasse o contrato, e ela agora estava livre também no que dizia respeito à vida pessoal, o que dava a Jesse a oportunidade de investir em seu interesse nela. E isso era o que mais o empolgava.

Rachel era a mulher mais fascinante que ele já conhecera, e não estava mais amarrada ao marido. Ele poderia tomá-la, tê-la para si, explorar aquela mulher por quanto tempo quisesse.

Rachel ainda estava na poltrona em que Jesse a deixara. Uma retrospectiva de sua vida passava por sua mente: o terrível vazio de ser mais importante para a mãe como uma imagem na TV do que como uma pessoa com necessidades reais que eram ignoradas e/ou desprezadas.

Tinha se apaixonado por Finn porque ele parecia se concentrar totalmente nela, na mulher, fazendo-a sentir-se verdadeiramente amada e se importando com o que ela queria. Mas tinha sido falso. Depois do casamento, ele se aliou à mãe dela, aumentando a pressão para que ela mantivesse a imagem e amenizando tudo ao justificar que ela era especial.

A paixão morreu rapidamente quando sobreveio a desilusão, mas ainda assim era mais fácil conviver com ele do que com a mãe e, por isso, ela fazia tudo que ele pedia para tornar o relacionamento o melhor possível. E isso incluía o contrato com Jesse St. James. Finn queria ser parte da equipe de roteiristas e argumentou que poderia compartilhar o programa com ela, defender seus interesses, garantir que ela teria tudo o que quisesse.

Mas era mentira.

Era tudo mentira.

Passava mais tempo com Quinn do que com ela, levando Quinn para a cama, engravidando-a, enquanto fingia ser um marido apaixonado. Já não acreditava naquilo. Ele amava a carreira dela, os contatos, a fama. Ela era o meio para que ele conseguisse a vida que **ele** queria. A vida que a mãe dela queria.

O casamento tinha parecido vazio para ela bem antes daquilo. E era por isso que queria um bebê. O amor pelo filho seria real, e ela o amaria tanto, tanto... Uma criança por quem ela poderia fazer tudo, e da maneira certa.

Rachel continuava bebericando o conhaque, apreciando o fogo dentro de si. Aquilo a fazia sentir-se viva, determinada a tomar as rédeas da própria vida assim que o contrato com Jesse St. James fosse cumprido. Era bom tê-lo ao seu lado, saber que ele a ajudaria a superar aquela grande mudança em sua vida. Fazia sentido que ele não a quisesse preocupada com problemas que não a deixassem brilhar no programa. Ela compreendia que um homem como ele iria querer que o projeto atingisse todo o seu potencial. Apesar de ela ser crucial para que isso acontecesse, Jesse St. James era o chefe, comandando tudo o que era necessário para alcançar o desejado sucesso.

Um homem como ele...

A expressão voltou à sua mente. Ela tentou analisar o que significava e tudo em que conseguia pensar era em um senso de absoluto controle de si mesmo e de tudo que ele fazia. Era isso o que dava a ele aquele magnetismo sexual que a fazia estremecer? Provavelmente tinha o mesmo efeito em todas as mulheres em sua presença.

Rachel estava totalmente alheia à passagem do tempo. O som da porta se abrindo a fez sobressaltar-se na poltrona e encarar o homem que fizera o necessário para garantir que ela não fosse perturbada. Era muito mais fácil aceitar isso quando ele não estava ali. No momento em que Jesse St. James apareceu, o coração de Rachel disparou de apreensão.

"Está indo tudo bem", ele assegurou. "Não vai ter que vê-los novamente a não ser que queira". O olhar dele voltou-se para o copo vazio que ela ainda segurava. Depois, percorreu as mesas do quarto. "Não comeu nada?"

"Não. Eu..." Ela corou, lembrando das instruções dele para que pedisse algo ao serviço de quarto. "Nem pensei nisso".

Ele sorriu. "Não precisa fazer o que não quer, Rachel. Estou com um pouco de fome. Vou pedir uns sanduíches para nós. Cabe a você decidir se vai comer ou não".

Ela o observou caminhar até a escrivaninha, pegar o telefone e falar com o serviço de quarto. Jesse acrescentou uma porção de batatas fritas ao pedido e, em seguida, virou-se para ela.

"Chá, café ou chocolate quente?"

"Chocolate quente. E ketchup".

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

"Eu gosto de batata frita com ketchup", ela explicou, sem se importar se pareceria infantil. Subitamente, também sentia fome.

Ele abriu um sorriso de satisfação. Rachel queria que os sorrisos dele o tornassem menos ameaçador, mas isso não aconteceu. Davam a ela a sensação de que ele estava um passo a sua frente, e que era um passo planejado para fazê-la sentir-se melhor a respeito de ser sua aliada. Provavelmente, estava dez passos adiante dela. Ela precisava se recompor e descobrir o que ele tinha feito em seu nome.

Quando finalizou o pedido, ele anotou algo no bloco de recados ao lado do telefone. "Reservei outra suíte para mim e bloqueei todos os telefonemas para esta a fim de que você não seja perturbada durante a noite. Amanhã quando estiver pronta para o café da manhã, ligue para mim neste número", ele indicou o bloco, "e nos encontraremos para planejar os próximos passos. Tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu, aliviada por saber que ele não pensava em passar a noite com ela. Não que ela tivesse se preocupado com aquilo no sentido sexual. Todos sabiam que ele tinha um relacionamento com Andrea Cohen, uma estonteante modelo ruiva cheia de classe. Apesar de Andrea não ter acompanhado-o à festa naquela noite, provavelmente por causa de algum outro compromisso, Rachel não ligou a ausência da modelo a qualquer interesse que Jesse St. James pudesse ter nela.

Para ele eram apenas negócios – e ainda assim ele poderia ter pensado que não seria bom deixá-la sozinha – e a verdade era que ela não conseguia relaxar em sua presença. Seu olhar voltou-se para a cama. Seria bom deitar-se nela sabendo que estaria sozinha. Um tremor de repulsa a percorreu quando imaginou Finn fazendo amor com ela depois de ter estado com Quinn. Nunca!

"Finn não faz mais parte do programa, Rachel. Eu o demiti da equipe de roteiristas. E Quinn Fabray também se foi. Os dois estão fora de sua vida profissional".

Limpando o cenário para que o espetáculo continuasse, Rachel considerou, mas a expulsão deles a fez sentir-se vingada e satisfeita.

"Ótimo!" Disse, fitando o homem que usava seu poder para livrá-la deles em seu ambiente de trabalho. "Obrigada".

Ele caminhou até ela, apontando para a poltrona da qual ela tinha se levantado. "O serviço de quarto vai demorar um pouco, e precisamos conversar sobre a sua mãe".

Ela se sentiu, cheia de revolta contra qualquer coisa que a mãe poderia ter sugerido a ele e pronta para rechaçar o controle que tinha estragado a sua vida. Ele se sentou devagar em uma poltrona, olhos cinzentos observando a sua inquietação, deixando-a ainda mais tensa.

"Quer mantê-la como sua empresária?" Ele perguntou.

"NÃO!" A palavra explodiu de uma montanha de mágoas. Uma onda de dúvidas veio em seguida. Não fazia ideia do que a lei dizia a respeito daquilo. "**Tenho** que mantê-la?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tomei a liberdade de marcar uma reunião de negócios com ela amanhã, para encerrar a relação de negócios entre voces duas".

Ele já havia tomado a iniciativa. Rachel o encarou com perplexidade.

"A decisão ainda é sua".

"Não quero que ela seja responsável por mais nada que tenha a ver comigo", Rachel disse, veemente.

Ele assentiu. "Meu advogado vai resolver isso".

Simples assim? Ela balançou a cabeça, espantada, mal conseguindo acreditar que os grilhões de toda uma vida pudessem ser rompidos tão facilmente.

"Ela vai tentar resistir. O que ela disse quando marcou a reunião?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Quis falar com você. Não permiti".

"Não quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer".

"Comuniquei isso a ela", ele respondeu secamente.

_Ele não está emocionalmente envolvido, claro_, Rachel pensou. Para ele, era apenas uma questão de negócios, o encerramento de um contrato entre ator e empresário.

"Eu **preciso** ir à reunião?" Ela perguntou, ansiosa.

"Quer ir?" Ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado, novamente deixando a decisao para ela.

"Não". Ela já até imaginava o discurso que teria que ouvir, a longuíssima lista de tudo que Shelby fizera por ela. Mas não fora **por** ela. Jamais tinha sido.

"Tem medo de que ela a convença a mantê-la como sua agente?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Não. Apenas não quero ouvi-la. Se você puder resolver sem mim..."

"Será mais fácil sem você, sem dúvida. Meu advogado vai nos encontrar no café da manhã, e você vai poder passar suas instruções a ele. Ele agirá de acordo com elas".

"Acho que vai ser melhor assim".

Outra decisão tomada. Por ela. Para ela.

"Vai", ele concordou, levantando-se da poltrona. "Se me der licença, Rachel, vou contatá-lo agora. Às oito está bom?"

"Sim, mas..." ela olhou para o vestido de seda azul que usava. "Eu só tenho essa roupa".

"Um roupão vai servir para o café", ele garantiu. Farei com que tragam roupas das lojas do hotel para você, quando abrirem. Não se preocupe com a aparência. A situação, como um todo, é mais importante".

A situação... A que **ela** estava criando, não a mãe nem Finn ou mesmo Jesse St. James, que lhe dava opções, sem tomar decisões por ela. Ela o viu afastar-se e pegar o celular para ligar para o advogado. De alguma forma, seu poder já não parecia tão intimidador. Ele o usava em nome dela: o cavaleiro destemido acabando com os dragões.

Rachel não teve como não gostar dele por aquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Emma Darcy, Harlequin Books e Mills & Boon Books. Os personagens são de Ryan Murphy e Fox.

**Sinopse: **O poderoso magnata da televisão Jesse St. James não é um homem que joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida pessoal de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu mais novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as suas armas para protegê-la.

**Enredos de Amor**

_Adaptação por Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Três**

**S**helby Corcoran não veio com um advogado à reunião. Entrou no escritório de Jesse vestida poderosamente: vestido roxo, um cinto vermelho largo, sapatos vermelhos de salto alto, unhas vermelhas e a autoconfiança de uma mulher que sempre tivera a filha sob seu domínio e não acreditava que aquilo poderia mudar. Nem a presença do advogado de Jesse a abalou.

Ela parecia presumir que Rachel já tivesse se arrependido do que lhe dissera na noite anterior. A ausência da mãe deixaria um vazio grande demais em sua vida. Não conseguiria se virar sozinha e não tinha ninguém em quem buscar apoio agora que Finn Hudson fizera o imperdoável e destruíra sua credibilidade.

Jesse a cumprimentou friamente, apresentou Matthew Rutherford, chefe de seu departamento jurídico, pediu que ela se sentasse e fez o mesmo, atrás de sua mesa.

"Na verdade, não há necessidade de qualquer discussão, Shelby", ele disse, indicando para que Matthew entregasse a ela o documento que encerrava seus serviços como empresária de Rachel.

Ela o pegou, leu e ergueu o olhar. "Isso não vale nem o papel em que está escrito. A Rachel voltará para mim assim que se acalmar. Se não tivesse interferido ontem à noite e dado apoio..."

"Ela continuará a ter esse apoio".

"Ah... Tenho certeza de que cuidará do que achar que são os interesses **dela** enquanto durar o contrato. É do **seu** interesse. Mas, depois disso..."

"Depois posso encaminhar a Rachel a um empresário decente que não ficará com um percentual exorbitante do que ela ganha, como você faz".

A raiva explodiu nos olhos de Shelby. "Sem mim ela não seria nada, e a Rachel sabe disso. Eu projetei cada passo de sua carreira, treinei-a para ser capaz de desempenhar qualquer papel, escolhi o que seria melhor para dar visibilidade a ela, dei o empurrão necessário para que ela se tornasse a estrela que agora você explora".

"Não é o **seu** rosto que abrilhanta a tela. Não treinou a sua filha para fazer isso. É um dom que você explorou para seu próprio benefício. A realidade é que **você** não é nada sem **ela**".

Jesse viu a frustração nos olhos dela.

"Acha que está em melhor situação do que eu?" Ela perguntou, desafiadora, levantando-se e jogando o documento sobre a mesa. "Quando o seu contrato com a Rachel terminar, vou fazer com que ela jamais assine outro com você".

"Não conte com isso, Shelby. Eu aconselho que você use o que arrancou da Rachel para seguir com a sua vida".

"Por que está fazendo isso? Tornando tudo tão pessoal?"

Ele deu de ombros e se recostou na cadeira com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. "Gosto do papel de defensor da justiça".

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Ou está interessado na Rachel e aproveitando o momento?"

Foi um golpe baixo demais para ser ignorado. Ele a olhou com zombaria.

"Estou um pouco ocupado demais com a Andrea Cohen. Seja qual for minha reputação com as mulheres, não sou conhecido por brincar com duas ao mesmo tempo".

"Qualquer que seja seu interesse na Rachel, você vai seguir adiante. É o que sempre faz. E, quando perder o interesse nela, ela vai voltar pra mim".

_Jamais_, Jesse pensou, com tamanha violência que surpreendeu a si mesmo. Observou Shelby Corcoran sair do escritório de maneira triunfal e prometeu a si mesmo que ela não venceria.

"Não gostaria de ter as minhas regras ditadas por essa mulher".

Jesse girou a cadeira e se voltou para o advogado. Matthew Rutherford estava com quase 30 anos, mulato, alto, cabeça raspada, com o hábito de ocultar sua mente incisiva por trás de um silêncio sutil.

"O segredo é não deixar que ela o faça sangrar com aquelas garras vermelhas. Ela já conseguiu muita coisa, Matt".

"Com certeza. Pelo que a Rachel nos disse a respeito do início de carreira dela, eu provavelmente poderia processar a mãe dela por apropriação fraudulenta de..."

"Não. Não vamos desenterrar o passado", Jesse disse com firmeza. "Vai ser melhor pra Rachel que esqueçamos tudo a que ela foi vítima do que obrigá-la a reviver no tribunal. É melhor que ela se concentre no que pode fazer de agora em diante. E, para que ela tenha um futuro, temos que manter a mãe longe dela".

"Precisa de um guarda-costas. Quer que eu contrate um?"

"Por favor. Alguém com quem ela se sinta confortável, como um irmão, um homem experiente, com a nossa idade. Mande-o à minha casa em Malibu hoje à tarde para uma entrevista".

"Farei isso", Matthew sorriu. "Nunca pensei que fosse um defensor da justiça, Jesse, mas devo admitir que há algo em Rachel Berry que nos faz querer ajudá-la".

O guarda-costas também sentiria aquilo, motivo pelo qual Jesse não queria alguém que visse Rachel como uma mulher e sim como um membro da família. Ele precisava de tempo para que Rachel o aceitasse em sua vida, e não deixaria que ela se apegasse a outra pessoa. Precisava contê-la até que pudesse agir.

"Algo bastante especial", Jesse concordou, levantando-se da cadeira e sorrindo. "E não me custa nada salvá-la e protegê-la. Um pequeno e gratificante desafio".

Matt riu. "Esse é o Jesse que eu conheço. Vencer a mãe-monstro, muito gratificante. Vai voltar ao hotel agora?".

"Sim. Resolva o resto com o Finn Hudson".

"Em definitivo".

Matthew assentiu.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, Matt".

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel não conseguia relaxar. Sua mente pesava com a ideia de uma vida independente. Tinha sentido vergonha de, naquela manhã, revelar a Jesse e ao advogado sua impossibilidade de manter-se sozinha. Aos 18 anos, quando quisera libertar-se das garras da mãe, o dinheiro que deveria ter sido posto em um fundo consignado durante sua infância e adolescência simplesmente não estava lá.

A mãe controlava tudo o que ela ganhava e usava da maneira que bem lhe aprouvesse: comprando uma casa para elas, gastando no que achasse ser certo para a carreira de Rachel e para que ela mesma parecesse uma empresária de respeito. Sem dinheiro e sem saber fazer mais nada, o sonho de Rachel desabou. Resignara-se a trabalhar como a mãe mandava, apesar de insistir para que sua parte do dinheiro dos contratos fosse direto para uma conta bancária à qual somente ela tinha acesso.

Gostava do trabalho. Criara mundos de sonhos desde que era criança, e era fácil incorporar qualquer personagem. Mas, às vezes, desejava a vida real, aquela na qual não havia fingimento, não havia espetáculo, onde ninguém esperava que ela fosse algo que não ela mesma.

Sem a mãe e Finn constantemente empurrando-a para todo e qualquer holofote, poderia tomar suas próprias decisões, como vinha fazendo desde que Jesse St. James interviera e lhe dera a liberdade. Estava feliz por tê-lo deixado falar com a mãe, mas agora precisava aprender a resolver as coisas sozinha para que realmente se tornasse independente.

O telefone tocou.

Só podia ser ele. Os funcionários do hotel haviam sido instruídos a não passar nenhuma ligação que não fosse dele.

Ela correu para a escrivaninha e tirou o fone do gancho, com o coração pulando de apreensão. "Sim?" Disse, ansiosa.

"Tudo resolvido aqui", foi a resposta calma. "Sua mãe foi legalmente notificada de que não é mais a sua empresária. Estou voltando ao hotel. Gostou de alguma das roupas que levaram para você?"

Eram tantas perguntas que ela mal conseguia se concentrar naquela.

"Ah... Sim, sim. Obrigada. Anotei os preços das que escolhi para poder lhe reembolsar depois quando tiver acesso à minha conta".

"Sem problema. Agora está devidamente vestida e pronta para aparecer em público?"

O pânico aflorou.

"Público?" Haveria repórteres do lado de fora do hotel, prontos para dar o bote com perguntas sobre Finn e Quinn?

"Apenas um almoço no hotel, Rachel. Reservei uma mesa pra nós dois no Restaurante Carmel. Estará segura em minha companhia".

_Segura e, com sorte, mais relaxada com ele em um restaurante público_, Rachel pensou, aliviada. Ficar sozinha com ele naquela suíte particular a deixava tensa e nervosa, ciente demais de sua vulnerabilidade ao magnetismo dele.

"Certo. Como foi a reunião?"

"Vamos falar disso no almoço. Me encontre daqui há meia hora. Até lá".

Meia hora...

Ela recolocou o fone no gancho e foi para o banheiro luxuoso, todo em branco, prata e tons de rosa, uma de suas cores preferidas. Rachel usava um vestido de seda rosa e branca, de bolinhas, que a encantou à primeira vista.

Retocou a maquiagem e arrumou os cabelos, determinada a não dar motivo para que qualquer um a criticasse. Especialmente a mãe, que não estaria presente.

O pensamento deixou Rachel feliz. Era uma nova fase para ela e, pela primeira vez, percebeu o lindo dia lá fora. O hotel ficava no caminho para o letreiro de Hollywood, com uma vista magnífica. O céu era de um azul límpido, o sol brilhava.

Seu coração acelerou quando ouviu a porta da suíte abrir-se. Parecia não haver nada que pudesse fazer para evitar o impacto que Jesse St. James produzia nela. Ele entrou a passos largos na sala e parou ao vê-la diante das amplas janelas, que iam do chão ao teto. Um louco pensamento surgiu na mente dela: talvez **ela** tivesse algum surpreendente impacto sobre ele. Era provavelmente absurdo, mas, durante breves segundos de silêncio, pareceu surgir eletricidade entre eles, enervando todos os sentidos dela.

"Maria..."

O nome fluiu tão suavemente dos lábios dele que Rachel pensou não ter ouvido direito. "Como?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso distraído no rosto. "Você me lembra uma pessoa".

Uma mulher com quem ele se importava? Rachel quis perguntar a ele sobre ela, mas ele novamente se pôs em posição de total controle e caminhou na direção dela.

"É um belo vestido. Combina com você".

Rachel corou com o elogio, mas ele foi direto aos negócios, entregando a ela uma folha de papel.

"Preciso de sua assinatura. É uma autorização para que a transportadora entre em seu apartamento, empacote suas coisas e as leve para a casa de hóspedes na minha propriedade em Malibu. Vou enviar a eles por fax".

Tudo foi dito com grande casualidade. Rachel pegou a folha, leu-a e tentou não demonstrar sua reação ao que ele oferecia. Queria que suas coisas fossem retiradas do apartamento, precisava de um lugar onde armazená-las, mas um lugar tão próximo daquele homem parecia... Perigoso. Não pensara com antecedência, não tinha um plano B, mas...

"Deve haver um apartamento para alugar. Não vou ficar confortável em..."

"Não poderei garantir sua segurança em nenhum outro lugar, Rachel. Você não vai morar comigo. A casa de hóspedes é bem separada da casa principal. O importante é a sua proteção. Não apenas contra a sua mãe ou Finn. Quando o escândalo vier à tona, a mídia ficará enlouquecida, e os paparazzi vão seguir todos os seus passos. Na minha casa, você vai estar totalmente protegida. Considere uma medida provisória até que você pense na melhor maneira de lidar com o seu futuro".

Sim... Ela precisava de tempo para palavras e, como excelente conhecedora da teimosia da mãe, a ideia de proteção era muito convidativa. Finn também podia tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia. Além disso, como fugiria do inevitável resultado daquilo tudo com repórteres a perseguindo e paparazzi enfiando câmeras em seu rosto? Havia tantas ameaças à sua busca por liberdade – e Jesse oferecia segurança contra aquilo tudo.

Outro pensamento perturbador assomou-lhe. "As pessoas podem fazer fofocas sobre nós. Quero dizer... já que eu abandonei Finn e estou com você..."

Ele pareceu ironicamente divertido pela sugestão de que eles pudessem ser amantes.

"Vou deixar bem claro que você é minha hóspede, Rachel. Estou apenas cuidando da estrela do meu programa enquanto ela supera uma fase traumática em sua vida".

O rubor a tomou novamente. Fora absurdo pensar que havia algum perigo em morar com ele. Ele não a usaria, nem abusaria dela. Além do mais, havia seu relacionamento com outra mulher.

"Andrea Cohen não vai gostar disso", disse ela.

Ele deu de ombros. "Consigo resolver meus próprios problemas, Rachel".

Era claro que conseguia. E também os dela. Rachel sentiu-se tola por questionar a situação quando ele já havia considerado todos os aspectos.

"Tem uma caneta?" Ela perguntou, decidindo que o melhor a fazer seria aceitar a proposta dele.

Ele lhe entregou uma. Rachel foi até a mesa de centro, assinou a autorização e o entregou a ele com um sorriso grato. "É muito bondoso de sua parte fazer tudo isso por mim".

"Fico feliz de poder ajudá-la".

O cavaleiro branco... A não ser pelo fato de ele ter olhos misteriosos e cheios de um prazer que subitamente pareceu muito sensual a Rachel. Seu coração saltou no peito, e ela precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para ignorar a excitação totalmente indesejada que a tomou e concentrar-se em outra coisa.

"Depois que você saiu esta manhã, dei uma olhada no jornal", ela gaguejou. "Achei que poderia haver alguma menção ao... escândalo. Quando voltou ao Salão Adrenaline, ninguém disse nada?"

"Eu me certifiquei de que a história não vazasse. Achei que você não estivesse em condições de suportar a perseguição da mídia, já que está muito exposta aqui no hotel".

Importando-se com ela...

Era ainda mais sedutor que seu magnetismo físico. Era terrivelmente difícil manter a guarda alta contra o que ele causava nela.

"Será impossível sufocar a história", ele continuou. "Alguém vai falar. Só consegui tempo o suficiente para organizar um lugar seguro ao qual ninguém terá acesso sem sua permissão".

Eram extraordinários os cuidados que ele havia tomado. Mas [b]ele[/b] também era extraordinário. O especialista em ação, por ela.

"Obrigada. Não vai fazer diferença o que você disser; as pessoas vão fofocar por eu deixar o Finn e me mudar pra sua casa".

"Isso a preocupa?"

Ela pensou por um longo momento antes de responder, "Não. Provavelmente vai amenizar a humilhação do escândalo, e fará bem ao meu orgulho ser ligada a você. Você é um homem mais poderoso que Finn".

Ele ria. "Você também tem seus poderes, Rachel", disse, com mais seriedade. "É apenas um tipo diferente. Você atrai as pessoas. Até mesmo a mim".

Ela sempre tinha pensado nele como um homem intimidador, perigoso, poderoso; um predador sempre à caça do que o atraía, mordendo o quanto quisesse e depois indo embora, em busca de outra presa que o satisfizesse. Nada segurava aquele homem.

No entanto, ficou um pouco empolgada por saber que ela também mexia com ele de alguma forma. Sua mente deixou de lado a ideia de que pudesse ser algo sexual. Ainda era casada, e ele tinha Andrea Cohen. Era provavelmente algum sentimento de solidariedade que ele não tinha com freqüência. De qualquer forma, aquilo a fez se sentir menos como uma imagem da qual ele gostava na tela, e mais como alguém com quem ele se importava.

"Bem, o que quer que seja que eu tenho que o atraia, fico muito grata por isso. Você me deu uma saída que eu não teria conseguido encontrar sozinha".

"Espero que ela a leve a um futuro mais feliz", ele sorriu e ofereceu o braço para que ela o pegasse. "Vamos almoçar".

Ela pegou sua bolsa e entrelaçou o braço no dele, determinada a não se preocupar com os motivos que o levaram a ajudá-la. "E o faz para a empresa de mudança?"

"Entregarei ao mordomo executivo antes de descermos ao restaurante e pedirei para que o envie imediatamente".

Rachel ficou feliz por sua separação da mãe e de Finn ser concretizada em menos de um dia, e por sequer ter que lutar por isso. Segurou com força o braço do homem que fizera tudo aquilo por ela enquanto saíam da suíte, pensando na sorte que tinha por ter um predador ao seu lado, vigiando o entorno dela, mantendo longe tudo de ruim.

Seu corpo inteiro formigava pelo contato físico com ele, mas não era um formigamento de medo ou alarme – e sim, de empolgação e prazer. Estava perfeitamente ciente da força muscular do braço dele, a força totalmente máscula que atraía seus instintos femininos, fazendo-a desejar que ele sempre estivesse ao seu lado.

O que era totalmente fora da realidade.

_É um sintoma de fraqueza_, Rachel afirmou severamente a si mesma.

Precisava aprender a ser forte sozinha.

Mas, naquele momento, era incrivelmente bom estar com Jesse St. James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Emma Darcy, Harlequin Books e Mills & Boon Books. Os personagens são de Ryan Murphy e Fox.

**Sinopse: **O poderoso magnata da televisão Jesse St. James não é um homem que joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida pessoal de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu mais novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as suas armas para protegê-la.

**Enredos de Amor**

_Adaptação por Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Quatro**

**C**asa Sondheim. Um nome sofisticado para o que era quase uma mansão histórica em Malibu. Fora construída por Burt Hummel, um magnata americano do dos anos 70, fã de Stephen Sondheim. Quando o último herdeiro abrira falência, a casa fora a leilão para cobrir os débitos e Jesse St. James a arrematara.

Na época, todos pensavam que ele a tinha comprado como mais um investimento, para revender e obter um imenso lucro. Afinal, por que um jovem empresário com fama de solteirão inveterado iria querer viver em uma mansão? Coberturas duplex faziam mais o estilo. No entanto, ele a mantivera e se mudara para ela.

Apesar de Rachel ter estado relativamente relaxada durante o almoço no restaurante, ficar no carro de Jesse, ao lado dele, a caminho de uma estada de duração indefinida na casa dele, a deixou novamente nervosa.

O homem era uma bomba sexual. Despertava nela sentimentos e pensamentos terrivelmente inadequados.

A mansão, de tijolos vermelhos e com três andares, tinha uma bela simetria. As alas terminavam em cumeeiras brancas. A entrada principal, no centro, também tinha uma cumeeira branca, sustentada por colunas dóricas. No primeiro andar, havia fileiras de portas de vidro que inundavam os cômodos com a luz do sol.

Rachel apaixonou-se instantaneamente pela Casa Sondheim. Se pudesse comprá-la, faria isso sem hesitar.

"Por que comprou este lugar, Jesse?" Ela perguntou, levada pela inveja e pela curiosidade.

"Ela me atraiu".

As palavras a surpreenderam, mas ela compreendeu perfeitamente o sentimento que exprimiam. "Então não planeja vendê-la?"

"Jamais!"

"Por que ela o atraiu?"

"Tudo nela me agrada. Sinto-me bem-vindo toda vez que passo pelos portões".

A profunda satisfação na voz dele ressoou na mente de Rachel, fazendo-a lembrar de uma reportagem que lera sobre a saída dele do mundo artístico para o reinado nas televisões. Herdeiro único de uma grande fortuna, filho de pais que viviam viajando pelo mundo, após passar o ensino médio liderando o maior coral do Ohio (tendo vencido por quatro anos as Nacionais), aos 18 anos Jesse St. James decidira trocar uma bolsa de estudos integral do curso de Artes Cênicas na UCLA pelo curso de Administração. Rachel imaginava que, durante a juventude, ele não tivera algo remotamente parecido com um lar.

"É linda. E sei o que quer dizer com sentir-se bem-vindo. Tenho a sensação de querer ser puxada para dentro dela".

"E ficar lá. Praticamente herdei a governanta, a cozinheira e o jardineiro de Kurt Hummel, que morava aqui antes de eu arrematá-la. Apesar de poderem se aposentar com o que receberam no testamento do pai dele, não quiseram ir embora. Também é o lar deles".

"Está feliz por tê-los mantido?"

"Sim. O lugar deles é aqui. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eles se tornaram minha família. Os WES". Ele sorriu. "Shannon Beiste é a governanta. Sua irmã Emma Schuester é a cozinheira. E o marido de Emma, William Schuester, é o jardineiro. Todos têm seus próprios aposentos no último andar. William contrata ajudantes sempre que necessário, e Shannon e Emma supervisionam as faxineiras que vêm. Eles gerenciam tudo com tanta perfeição que eu seria idiota se contratasse outras pessoas".

Ele estacionou o Range Rover em frente à casa, desligou o motor e virou-se para ela. "Você logo vai conhecer a Shannon. É muito formal, mas você vai gostar dela. Ela vai lhe mostrar a casa de hóspedes e explicar como tudo funciona".

Foi um alívio saber que **ele** não a acompanharia até lá. Ela sorriu novamente, grata. "Obrigada de novo por ter vindo ao meu resgate".

"Sem problema".

Enquanto ele a levava até a entrada, a porta foi aberta por uma mulher alta de postura perfeita. Usava uma calça social preta, camisa de seda cinza claro, e sapatos de salto baixo bem engraxados. Seu cabelo era preto com alguns esparsos fios brancos, seus olhos azuis bem claros, e seu rosto surpreendentemente liso para uma mulher que aparentava cerca de 60 anos. Parecia que não sorria muito e gostava de manter um ar de seriedade, na opinião de Rachel.

"Boa tarde, senhor", ela disse com um movimento respeitoso de cabeça.

"Shannon, esta é a Srta. Rachel Berry".

A mulher se curvou para ela.

"É um prazer recebê-la na Casa Sondheim, Srta. Berry".

"Obrigada", ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Vou estacionar o carro e irei para a biblioteca, Shannon. Preciso resolver alguns negócios. Pode cuidar da Srta. Berry?"

"Claro, senhor. Se puder me acompanhar, Srta. Berry, eu a acompanharei até a casa de hóspedes".

_Uma maravilhosa governanta_, pensou Rachel enquanto caminhava atrás dela por um corredor dominado por uma magnífica escadaria que foi até uma sacada no segundo andar. O chão e a escada eram forrados por um carpete verde-claro, com bordas em verde-escuro.

Havia pinturas nas paredes, emolduradas em ouro. Pareciam ser todas de autores famosos, mas Rachel não teve tempo de observá-las. Elas passaram direto pela escadaria, e ela percebeu que o corredor dividia a mansão, e que elas agora andavam em direção a portas duplas no fim deste. Havia outras portas, fechadas; Rachel quis saber o que havia atrás delas, mas não se sentiu à vontade para perguntar.

Shannon guiou-a para fora, onde havia um maravilhoso terraço que corria por toda a extensão da casa. Os outros três lados dele eram delimitados por uma pérgula branca curvada, sustentada pelas mesmas colunas dóricas que sustentavam a cumeeira da porta da frente. No centro do terraço, havia uma cintilante piscina.

Luxuriantes vinhas verdes cresciam sobre a pérgula, fornecendo sombra para as mesas e cadeiras brancas de ferro, e vasos de flores coloriam vividamente as bases de todas as colunas. Para além do terraço, havia uma vista espetacular do porto.

"A casa de hóspedes fica no próximo terraço", Shannon informou-a. "Era a casa das crianças antigamente".

"A casa das crianças? Elas não moravam na residência principal?"

"Sim, sim, mas brincavam aqui durante o dia, supervisionadas pela babá. Era conveniente para dar o almoço e o lanche a elas, e para colocá-las para tirar sonecas à tarde. O senhor Burt dizia que elas adoravam ter um lugar só para elas. Ele o manteve exatamente do mesmo jeito, até morrer. Vinha com freqüência aqui para relembrar as lembranças de tempos felizes".

"Ainda é igual?" Ela quis que fosse, encantada pela ideia de uma casa onde crianças brincavam.

Shannon se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

"Não muito, apesar de o Sr. St. James ter mantido o estilo do chalé quando a reformou. O antigo fogão a lenha, a casa de bonecas, as estantes e o armário de jogos ainda estão na sala, que agora tem uma tevê e um aparelho de DVD. No entanto, a cozinha e o banheiro tiveram de ser modernizados. Tenho certeza de que achará muito confortável, Srta. Berry".

Ela suspirou, desejando ter podido ver, sentir tudo em seu estado original, ainda que entendesse a necessidade de algumas conveniências modernas em uma casa de hóspedes.

Um lance de degraus levava ao playground, um terraço com luxuriante gramado verde, delimitados por fartos arbustos. A casa ficava em uma das pontas dele, uma construção em tijolos vermelhos, com portas e janelas brancas, uma versão em miniatura da mansão. Enquanto desciam os degraus, Rachel viu que havia outro terraço abaixo daquele. Terminava em uma parede de pedra, que obviamente oferecia proteção ao porto. Havia um píer e, próximo a ele, uma casa de barcos.

Shannon destrancou a porta, ofereceu a chave a ela e, com um gesto um tanto quanto grandiloqüente, acenou para que ela entrasse. Rachel se viu em uma sala de estar prazerosamente aconchegante. À sua esquerda, havia duas cadeiras de balanço e um sofá. Havia um assento acolchoado em uma grande janela em arco, onde uma pessoa podia se acomodar para ler ou observar o movimento do porto. Uma encantadora casa de bonecas ficava no canto perto dela. No outro, uma TV. Shannon mostrou a despensa a ela, dizendo:

"Minha irmã Emma trouxe os suprimentos mais comuns, mas se houver algo em particular que deseje, basta pegar o telefone da cozinha e pedir o que desejar".

Ela abriu uma geladeira, também cheia de suprimentos, além de uma caçarola de legumes, pronta para ir ao forno para o jantar daquela noite.

"Por favor, agradeça a Emma por mim. É muita bondade dela".

Outro sorriso benevolente da parte dela.

"Deixe-me mostrar-lhe o resto da casa".

Havia dois quartos e um banheiro entre eles. A antiga banheira, Shannon lhe disse, fora substituída por um chuveiro para fazer espaço a uma lavadora e secadora. O que antes fora o quarto dos meninos tinha duas camas de solteiro. O das meninas, uma queen size.

Shannon olhou para o relógio. "São 15h15 agora. A companhia de mudanças disse que chegaria aqui por volta das 16h30. William, o jardineiro e faz-tudo do Sr. St. James, comandará o transporte das caixas, Srta. Berry, e a ajudará a abri-las e tirar tudo o que quiser desempacotar. O resto poderá ficar guardado no quarto dos meninos. Enquanto isso, se houver algo mais...?"

"Não, obrigada, Shannon. Vou me divertir explorando tudo aqui".

"Fique à vontade, Srta. Berry", ela disse, se curvou e deixou a casa.

A atenção de Rachel logo se voltou para os livros antigos na estante. Dickens, Robert Louis Stevenson, Edgar Allan Poe, _Pollyanna_, uma antiga coleção da Enciclopédia Barsa, um livro com desenhos de pássaros, um guia de costura...

A imaginação dela conjurou a imagem da babá ensinando as meninas a costurar enquanto os meninos identificavam fotos de pássaros no livro. Eram cenas de uma infância feliz que ela nunca conhecera.

Os armários guardavam ainda mais tesouros: um jogo de Banco Imobiliário ainda intacto, um tabuleiro de gamão, um conjunto de xadrez esculpido em mármore, baralho, caixas de quebra-cabeças desde os mais simples até os mais desafiadores. Rachel decidiu começar a montar um deles naquela noite. Seria muito mais divertido que assistir TV.

Ela foi até a casa de bonecas. Era feita de madeira e tinha dois andares. O teto tinha dobradiças e podia ser aberto para que se reorganizasse os cômodos do segundo andar. A mobília era incrível: cadeiras, armários... Até mesmo cobertores nas camas. Todas as janelas podiam ser abertas e fechadas.

O primeiro andar era tão maravilhoso quanto o segundo. Havia uma escadaria para o segundo andar, uma sala de jantar totalmente equipada, uma cozinha e uma sala de estar lindamente mobiliada.

Rachel estava sentada no chão, passando o dedo pelo forro de seda de um sofá em miniatura, quando um som alto a tirou do encanto com a pequena obra de arte. Ela olhou para trás e seu coração disparou quando seus olhos encontraram os brilhantes olhos azul-cinzentos de Jesse St. James, que a miravam diretamente através do vidro da porta da frente. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, enquanto ela se apressava em se levantar, sentindo-se terrivelmente indefesa por ter sido pega fazendo algo tão infantil.

Esforçou-se para se recompor enquanto atravessava a sala, e conseguiu abrir um pequeno sorriso quando destrancou a porta.

"Não tive uma casinha de boneca quando era criança", explicou.

"**Deixaram** você ser criança, Rachel?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Não era uma vida comum. Minha mãe..." A voz dela desapareceu enquanto sua mente instintivamente expulsava as lembranças da mãe.

"A minha também não. Você não tem a impressão de que há algo de muito diferente nesta casa?"

"Tenho sim", ela respondeu, prontamente. "Adoro a sensação que tenho aqui, Jesse".

Ele assentiu. Havia algo em seus olhos, um reconhecimento de tudo que ela não tivera, talvez um eco de sua própria infância perdida.

"Posso entrar?"

Rachel ficou envergonhada por tê-lo deixado em pé à porta, em vez de convidá-lo a entrar. "Claro. Por favor".

"Deixe a porta aberta", ele instruiu. "Só queria falar rapidamente a sós com você antes de apresentar o guarda-costas que está esperando lá fora".

"Guarda-costas?"

"Eu o contratei para levá-la ao estúdio, ou a qualquer outro lugar aonde você queira ir, e trazê-la de volta. Ficará perto de você sempre que estiver longe daqui e garantirá que você não seja importunada por ninguém. É apenas uma precaução, Rachel. Nada com que se preocupar. Pode dispensar os serviços dele depois, mas acho que, por ora, você vai se sentir mais segura com ele por perto. Infelizmente, tenho outros compromissos e não posso estar sempre por perto para protegê-la".

"Não... Eu não esperava que você fizesse isso", ela disse rapidamente, ciente do tempo que Jesse já gastara com ela.

"Gostaria que aceitasse o guarda-costas, mesmo que fosse apenas para me deixar tranqüilo por ter feito tudo o que podia para evitar problemas para você. Eu detesto fracassos", ele disse, zombando da própria personalidade.

Levando em consideração tudo o que ele fizera por ela, Rachel achou que seria impossível não fazer aquilo por ele, apesar de achar o guarda-costas um exagero.

"Certo. Se você acha que é mesmo necessário..." Ela disse um pouco incerta.

"Sim, acho".

Não havia incerteza na voz dele. Ele imediatamente saiu de casa e sinalizou para alguém que devia estar esperando no início do lance de degraus de pedra. Rachel imaginou um negro alto e forte como um leão de chácara. Ficou aliviada de ver uma figura quase fraternal, vestida de maneira conservadora com um terno preto, com cabelos pretos raspados e olhos cor de mel. Tinha em torno de 30 anos, sendo um pouco mais velho que ela. Alto como Jesse, com ombros e peito largos, Rachel não tinha dúvidas de que ele era forte o suficiente para se impor aos outros, mas não parecia do tipo valentão, mas um homem maduro, com o ar confiante de autoridade e força para quando necessário fosse.

Jesse fez as apresentações. "Srta. Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman".

Ele apertou gentilmente a mão dela. "Às suas ordens, Srta. Berry. Todos me chamam de Puck. Fique à vontade para me chamar assim".

"Eu gostaria de chamá-lo de Noah, se não for incômodo". Ela sorriu. "Espero não lhe causar grandes problemas".

"Vou cuidar de todos que encontrar, Srta. Berry. Estarei aqui às seis da manhã de segunda para levá-la ao trabalho. Se quiser sair para qualquer lugar antes disso, basta me ligar neste número". Ele lhe passou um celular com o número dele já programado na memória.

Era sábado à tarde. Ela provavelmente ficaria ocupada desempacotando as coisas durante a maior parte do domingo, e havia comida o suficiente para ela.

"Obrigada, mas não vou a lugar nenhum amanhã".

"Fique com ele. Estarei de prontidão a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite".

"Certo".

"Obrigado, Puck", Jesse disse, dispensando-o.

O homem mais velho ergueu a mão em sinal de despedida e logo foi embora, deixando Rachel sozinha com Jesse novamente. Os olhos cinzentos penetravam os dela, como se cavassem um túnel diretamente para seu coração, que disparou imediatamente.

"Já que se sente bem nesta casa, Rachel, sugiro que fique até que os doze episódios do programa tenham sido finalizados. Vai ser mais fácil pra você, sem tensões que a distraiam e interfiram em seu trabalho. Qualquer outro hóspede poderá ficar na mansão. Não vai ser problema para mim.

Dois meses vivendo ali... Era tão sedutor...

Mas dois meses perto dele...

"Pense nisso", ele disse num tom suave e persuasivo. "Só quero que saiba que é bem-vinda aqui".

"Obrigada", ela conseguiu dizer, torcendo para que ele não conseguisse ver o turbilhão emocional que a tomava.

"E, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para usar a piscina quando quiser", ele continuou, com um sorriso que lhe causou frio na barriga. "A previsão é de calor amanhã".

"Obrigada", ela repetiu, e pensou se não parecia um papagaio repetindo palavras sem sentido.

"Relaxe, Rachel". A expressão no rosto dele suavizou-se e ele alisou a bochecha dela. "Seja feliz aqui".

Foi um suave toque, mas deixou Rachel em brasa durante vários minutos depois de ele ter ido embora. Não o acompanhou à porta – Jesse foi embora enquanto ela permaneceu parada, hipnotizada, a mão erguendo automaticamente para cobrir sua face altamente sensível. Ela não sabia se para prender a sensação ali ou se para desvanecê-la.

O que Rachel sabia com total certeza era que Jesse St. James a abalava como nenhum outro homem antes... Profundamente. E, apesar de aquilo a assustar, também a empolgava, como se Jesse estivesse abrindo portas que ela desejava cruzar... Com ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Emma Darcy, Harlequin Books e Mills & Boon Books. Os personagens são de Ryan Murphy e Fox.

**Sinopse: **O poderoso magnata da televisão Jesse St. James não é um homem que joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida pessoal de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu mais novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as suas armas para protegê-la.

**Enredos de Amor**

_Adaptação por Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

**Cinco**

**J**esse estava em uma das espreguiçadeiras sob a pérgula leste, fazendo as palavras cruzadas de um dos jornais de domingo. De tempos em tempos, olhava para o canto mais ao norte do terraço, esperando que Rachel aparecesse no alto dos lances de degraus, indo nadar na piscina. Era uma manhã quente, tão quente que era provável que uma tempestade se formasse mais tarde. A sombra das árvores e a leve brisa do porto tornavam suportável aquela espera.

Ele estava preparando o caminho para conseguir o que queria. Tinha certeza que Rachel aceitaria o convite para ficar, assim como tinha certeza da química sexual que existia entre eles. Por ora, precisava se conter. Nada de pressão. Ela não podia se sentir dominada por ele.

Já se sentira dominada demais pela mãe e não ia querer outra situação parecida. Ele tinha que lhe dar a sensação de que tudo que faria dali em diante seria por escolha própria, mas Jesse a manipularia para que ela o quisesse tanto quanto ele a queria.

A intensidade de seu desejo o surpreendia. Não era de sua natureza envolver-se tanto com uma mulher. Todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores haviam girado em torno do sexo com mulheres das quais gostava, uma necessidade à qual precisava satisfazer. Poderia ter feito isso na noite passada com Andrea. Ela o convidara, mesmo depois que Jesse lhe dissera que o caso deles estava terminado, para um último adeus na cama. Mas ele estava totalmente desinteressado.

Fora difícil se concentrar em Andrea – Rachel não saía de sua cabeça. Ele não parava de planejar o melhor jeito de levá-la para a cama.

O marido era parte do passado, mas Jesse não achava certo fazê-la ter um caso tão repentinamente com ele. Ela estava vulnerável demais, e seria como se ele estivesse se aproveitando dela. Precisava esperar, mas o esforço que fazia para sufocar seu desejo precisou de um reforço considerável quando a viu vindo em direção à piscina.

Ela usava um maiô azul-escuro, com um decote ousado o suficiente para que ele visse o contorno de seus seios. Todas as suas adoráveis curvas femininas estavam à mostra, e ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para relaxar e apenas observá-la.

Rachel não percebera a sua presença. O brilho do sol direto nos olhos dela o deixava praticamente invisível à sombra da pérgula. Ela deixou a toalha cair à beira da piscina, tirou as sandálias e entrou na água pelos degraus, que levavam até a parte mais rasa. Aquecida pelo sol, a água estava agradável. Ela sorriu enquanto mergulhava na água e balançava os braços, criando ondas. Jesse achou o rubor nas bochechas dela estranhamente encantador, quase infantil, e também sorriu.

Ela não nadou. Apenas se afastou dos degraus, flutuando, girando, brincando na água. Ele poderia tê-la observado durante muito mais tempo, desfrutando do prazer desinibido, mas, quando ela começou a nadar, Jesse achou que era hora de agir. Levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se à beira oposta da piscina, pronto para recebê-la quando ela lá chegasse.

* * *

><p><strong>"B<strong>om dia".

Rachel ficou tão assustada com a saudação que sua mão quase escorregou da borda. Pensara que não havia ninguém no terraço, que teria a piscina toda para si, mas ouvia a voz de Jesse. Ele estava ali, a praticamente um metro de distância, e o coração dela começou a bater acelerado quando ela viu o fantástico corpo daquele homem, nu a não ser por uma pequena sunga preta que não escondia quase nada.

Tinha o físico de um nadador olímpico; ombro e peito largos, braços fortes, cada músculo impressionantemente definido, cintura e quadris esguios, coxas e panturrilhas poderosas, e sua pele bronzeada brilhava como se tivesse sido polida. Foi tão abrupto que ela mal conseguia respirar.

Ele sorriu.

"Desculpe-me por assustá-la. Estava lendo os jornais debaixo da pérgula. Quando a ouvi nadar, achei que também devia me refrescar. Importa-se se eu me juntar a você?"

"Não. Não, claro que não", ela gaguejou.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. Como um bebê" Ela fez uma careta; a expressão lembrou-lhe o bebê que Quinn teria, o bebê que lhe fora negado.

Jesse percebeu a careta e franziu o cenho.

"Tudo certo lá na casa de hóspedes?"

"Perfeito", ela garantiu sorrindo.

"Ótimo. Vamos nadar".

Ela o observou nadar durante alguns minutos, tentando acalmar seu coração e tirar da mente o fato de que homem algum era páreo para Jesse St. James no que dizia respeito a atração física.

O físico de Finn era bonito, mas não tinha toda aquela força masculina. Incrivelmente, ela não pensara muito em Finn e Quinn desde que chegara ali, como se Jesse houvesse se colocado entre ela e eles, bloqueando-os com sua devastadora presença.

Rachel estaria segura se continuasse ali, a salvo das terríveis discussões com Finn, da pressão e das chantagens da mãe.

Mas estaria segura com um tubarão?

O pensamento surgiu em sua mente quando Jesse terminou o percurso e se pôs ao seu lado, seus brilhantes olhos azuis a provocando enquanto perguntava, "Eu a intimidei?"

"Jamais conseguiria manter seu ritmo".

"Irei devagar".

"Em um ritmo mais prazeroso".

"Sem dúvida".

Ela mergulhou na água antes dele, desejando que a atividade a acalmasse. Jesse não estava dando em cima dela, era daquele jeito mesmo. Além do mais, ele tinha Andrea Cohen. Era claro que ela estava a salvo com ele.

Eles nadaram por diversas vezes toda a extensão da piscina, até que ela parou na parte rasa, onde havia deixado a toalha.

"Já chega?" Ele perguntou.

"Por agora", ela respondeu, subindo os degraus, tão ciente de que ele a observava que rapidamente agarrou a toalha e a enrolou no corpo.

"Detesto estragar o dia, mas acho que deveria ver o que Santana Lopez escreveu no caderno de entretenimento do jornal de domingo".

"É ruim?"

"Um tanto sensacionalista", ele respondeu, apontando para a pérgula leste. "Venha ler. Servirei uma bebida gelada para tornar isso mais digerível".

Ela caminhou atrás dele, ansiosa e apreensiva. Ficou aliviada quando, ao chegarem à pérgula, ele enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Jesse apontou para o jornal.

"É este. Sente-se, Rachel". Ele pegou uma grande jarra de suco enquanto falava, "Aparentemente Finn vazou a história. Por vingança, imagino, depois que a companhia de mudança trouxe suas coisas para cá. Ele perguntou que autoridade eles tinham para fazer aquilo, e eles mostraram o fax com meu endereço pra ele".

Rachel podia imaginar Finn querendo se vingar.

"Santana Lopez me ligou ontem à tarde, querendo confirmar sua presença na minha casa e saber o que eu tinha a dizer a respeito. Queria falar com você também, mas você estava feliz na casa das crianças, e achei que você não queria ser incomodada por insinuações maldosas. Por isso, disse que você não poderia atender. Espero que não se importe por mais essa interferência minha em relação a Santana".

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Tenho certeza de que você resolveu a situação melhor do que eu teria resolvido".

Ele deu de ombros e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ela, a expressão de seus olhos mudando para um brilho severo e impiedoso.

"Contei a verdade a ela". A voz dele ganhou um tom de zombaria. "Finn tinha dito que você o abandonou para ficar comigo, omitindo fatos importantes como a infidelidade dele e a gravidez de sua assistente pessoal. Eu os entreguei, e, aparentemente, sua mãe confirmou tudo, enquanto aproveitava para me criticar por ter te trazido para cá quando você precisava do conforto que só uma mãe poderia dar. Nem mencionou que os serviços dela como sua empresária estão encerrados".

"Eu sinto muito, Jesse. Avisei que haveria consequências por me proteger".

"O que me deixa ainda mais determinado a continuar fazendo isso. Você precisa se separar totalmente deles, Rachel. É melhor você ficar aqui os dois meses, evitar toda a confusão. Como eu disse, não é nenhum incômodo para mim, e a afastará deles para que consiga decidir seu próprio futuro".

_Ele gosta de comandar um campo de batalha_, Rachel pensou. Um guerreiro nato. E ela gostava de ser protegida por ele. _Talvez até demais. _Mas poderia aprender a se defender com ele.

"É melhor eu ler tudo".

A reportagem tinha o título _Estrela de Jesse St. James é Abalada por Escândalo_, e tinha mais detalhes do que ele dera; Finn queixara-se de Jesse ter influenciado-a; Shelby dizendo que Jesse se intrometera numa relação de mãe e filha sem se importar com o que era melhor para Rachel. De uma maneira geral, os dois o colocavam como um manipulador impiedoso, o que estava bem longe da verdade.

Jesse dissera a verdade; ela estivera em choque, desorientada pelo que tinha acontecido na festa, e não quisera ir para casa. Assim, ele lhe oferecera sua casa de hóspedes como um refúgio aonde ela podia ficar por quanto tempo quisesse. A reportagem terminava dizendo que tinha sido impossível contatar Rachel Berry.

"Você deveria processá-los por difamação pelas coisas que falaram de você".

"Irrelevante", ele disse, sorrindo ironicamente. "Melhor não dar os 15 minutos de fama que eles querem. Que caiam no esquecimento enquanto o programa continua".

"Sabe o que é mais asqueroso? Minha mãe e Finn me convenceram a não engravidar porque era mais importante ser a estrela do programa".

Ele não conseguiu encará-la ao receber esta informação e franziu a testa.

"Acho que você não ia mais querer se eu tivesse ficado grávida", disse ela, interpretando a expressão dele como confirmação do que a mãe e Finn tinham dito.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Nada teria mudado minha decisão de tê-la como estrela do seriado", ele a encarou novamente. "Se você tivesse ficado grávida, Rachel, eu mandaria alterar a história para encaixar isso?"

"Sério?"

"Sério".

"Então eles estavam errados". Era estranho o quanto aquilo lhe era satisfatório. "Não que faça alguma diferença. Teria sido ainda pior se eu tivesse engravidado com o Finn tendo um caso com a Quinn. Aposto que minha mãe sabia. Ela não deixa nada passar".

"Acho que tem razão. Ela não demostrou raiva ou desgosto pelo comportamento deles quando os confrontei no hotel. Apenas ficou furiosa pelas coisas não terem saído do jeito que ela queria".

Furiosa... Rachel sempre se sentira intimidada pelo comportamento da mãe, e detestava o jeito com que ela lidava com os outros.

Ela percebeu que Jesse parecia pensativo, olhando em direção à piscina como se estivesse ponderando um problema, avaliando seus efeitos, como lidar com a situação. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se voltou para ela com um olhar curioso e inquisitivo.

"Rachel, me diga... Você tem só 27 anos... Está desesperada para engravidar?"

Ela ficou vermelha, envergonhada por ter falado sobre o bebê e sabendo que muitas mulheres esperavam até depois dos 30 anos para começar uma família.

"Desesperada não..." Ela negou rapidamente, mas confessou, dando de ombros, "só queria ter algo que eu soubesse que era real na minha vida. Minha mãe distorcia tudo. Finn também. Mas um bebê... Não há nada mais honesto que um bebê, há?"

"Honesto..." Ele repetiu, pensativo.

"Fico feliz por não ter acontecido. Isso teria me prendido ao Finn pelo resto da minha vida".

"Sim. Ao menos assim você pode superá-lo".

Ela fez uma careta.

"A não ser pelo divórcio".

"Os advogados podem resolver tudo isso. Você não precisa encontrá-lo. Eu só estava me perguntando se você pularia na cama com qualquer outro para engravidar".

Aquilo a chocou, e Rachel negou veementemente.

"Não sou tão burra, Jesse!"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não acho você burra, Rachel, mas as pessoas não costumam agir de maneira sensata quando passam por uma mudança traumática na vida".

"Já tenho problemas demais resolvendo minha própria vida. Não ia querer acrescentar um bebê a isso".

Jesse sorriu, satisfeito por ela não estar prestes a perder as estribeiras e arruinar as chances dele de colocá-la no caminho certo. Mas, ainda assim, ela percebeu algo mais naquela satisfação, um ar faminto, e estremeceu.

"Estou com fome", ele disse. "É hora do almoço".

Rachel suspirou, aliviada pelo ar faminto não ter nada a ver com ela.

Ele pegou o celular.

"Vou pedir a Shannon que traga o almoço até aqui. Peço para nós dois? Não vai ser problema para Emma. Eu pedi lasanha vegetariana, e ela sempre faz o suficiente para alimentar um exército".

O convite era irresistível. Aoesar da perturbadora atração física, gostava de conversar com ele, de ouvir o que ele pensava sobre a situação dela, do jeito que ele deixava tudo mais claro para ela.

"Eu adoraria".

**J**esse observou enquanto ela sorria, a suave curva de seus lábios, a covinha que surgia nas faces, o prazer morno em seus lindos olhos castanhos... Ela não usava maquiagem. O cabelo estava secando naturalmente, formando ondas que emolduravam o rosto. Sua pele brilhava; não havia uma mancha sequer.

Ele queria tocá-la, prová-la, mas não era o momento. Ligou para Shannon e pediu o almoço para os dois na piscina, sabendo que teria que manter a casualidade daquele encontro, algo relaxante, gostoso, sem problemas, para convencê-la a ficar durante os dois meses.

A questão do bebê poderia ter atrapalhado os planos dele. Foi um alívio poder deixá-la de lado. Mas, durante alguns momentos, ele ficou imaginando como seria se eles enchessem aquela casa de crianças outra vez. Um pensamento breve, inviável com o estilo de vida dele.

Passaram mais de duas horas conversando à beira da piscina. Jesse mantinha a conversa impessoal, segura, fazendo Rachel se soltar falando sobre o que achava do seriado, seu papel, os outros atores no elenco...

"Sabe, Jesse, eu não tenho um dom especial para demonstrar emoção na hora de gravar", ela disse em determinado momento. "Quando consigo um papel, invento toda a vida pregressa da personagem, para que eu saiba tudo sobre ela na minha mente, por que ela faz algo ou se sente de determinada maneira em várias situações. Quando estou na frente da camera, eu **sou** ela. Demonstro isso, e só".

Ele respeitava o trabalho que ela se dava ao adotar uma personagem, mas estava errada ao dizer que não tinha um dom especial. O jogo de emoções estava estampado em seu rosto o tempo todo. Ele não precisava estudá-la para saber o que ela sentia. Sua expressão dizia tudo.

Jesse a notara pela primeira vez em uma peça de teatro fora da Broadway. Tinha 21 anos, tinha acabado de trocar de curso na faculdade e estava de férias em Nova York; fora convidado por um amigo a assistir a peça. Ela ofuscava todo o resto do elenco.

Investigando, ele descobriu que ela sempre fora preparada para o estrelato e a fama, não apenas nos palcos, mas também na TV: aulas de canto, dança, teatro... Ela participara de concursos, e sempre tirava notas máximas nos shows de talentos. Enquanto construía seu império, ele ficara com ela na cabeça, esperando até conseguir um roteiro que exibisse o talento especial dela e, agora que conseguira, ela não o decepcionava.

Era fato notório que o pai dela fora grande incentivador das artes. Ainda havia quem lastimasse a morte de Hiram Berry, suicídio motivado por depressão. Ele se divorciara de Shelby quando Rachel era ainda menina, assumindo seu relacionamento extraconjugal com um advogado, Leroy. Por vingança, Shelby impediu o acesso de Hiram a Rachel. Jesse conseguia imaginar a situação, não conseguindo visualizar Shelby ajudando o ex-marido a contornar a situação, afundando-o ainda mais na doença com seu egoísmo.

Jesse não queria que Rachel ficasse deprimida e não pudesse desempenhar seu papel no programa – ótimo motivo para mantê-la ali com ele, fora do alcance da mãe. Ela parecia feliz. Mesmo assim, ele não podia controlar o ânimo dela enquanto estivesse sozinha.

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Ela queria um bebê. Ele poderia lhe dar um filhote de cão ou gato, do qual ela pudesse cuidar e mimar, uma distração para sua solidão.

Mas a frase seguinte dela mudou totalmente a trajetória de seus pensamentos.

"Vou ficar os dois meses, Jesse", Rachel disse, decidida, ao terminar de tomar o café.

E disse muito mais, expressando gratidão pela oferta e tudo o mais, mas ele mal a ouvia, sua mente vibrando de euforia.

Ele conseguira.

E conseguiria tudo o que quisesse com Rachel Berry antes que ela fosse embora da casa das crianças.

Ele a conquistaria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Emma Darcy, Harlequin Books e Mills & Boon Books. Os personagens são de Ryan Murphy e Fox.

**Sinopse: **O poderoso magnata da televisão Jesse St. James não é um homem que joga para perder. Tudo que tem seu nome envolvido vira sucesso. E quando a vida pessoal de Rachel Berry, estrela de seu mais novo seriado, é destruída por um escândalo, ele vai usar todas as suas armas para protegê-la.

**Enredos de Amor**

_Adaptação por Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon_

_Seis_

**R**achel ficou feliz por ter aceitado os serviços de Noah Puckerman na manhã de segunda feira, feliz por Jesse tê-lo instruído a levar o Audi Quattro sedã preto com vidro fumê para levá-la aonde quisesse ir. Haviam paparazzi acampados do lado de fora dos portões da mansão e também na entrada do estúdio.

Quando estavam na segurança do terreno do estúdio, ela pediu a Noah que parasse o carro para que ela pudesse falar com um segurança.

"Srta. Berry?" Perguntou o guarda.

Ela sorriu.

"Bom dia. Só queria avisar que minha mãe, Shelby Corcoran, não é mais minha empresária, e não é bem-vinda ao set".

Ele assentiu.

"O sr. St. James já me passou instruções a respeito disso. Também sobre o sr. Hudson e a srta. Fabray. Não se preocupe".

"Obrigada".

Jesse... Um passo à frente dela. Ele pensava em tudo.

O dia no set foi muito melhor sem a mãe atrapalhando tudo, observando, criticando, mandando. Todos já sabiam da situação de Rachel e demonstravam muita solidariedade. Somente quando ela mostrou que não estava abalada, mas determinada a seguir em frente, todos a trataram de maneira mais relaxada. Rachel sentiu sua autoconfiança crescer enquanto seguia as instruções do diretor sem interrupções.

A solidariedade deu lugar à curiosidade. Ela não agia como uma mulher traumatizada. Teria abandonado seu marido infiel e mergulhado em um relacionamento com Jesse St. James? Ninguém falou isso, mas Rachel percebeu nos olhos deles. Estranhamente, não se sentiu envergonhada. Apesar de não ser a verdade, ela sentia que as pessoas não a crucificariam se fosse. De qualquer forma, aquilo era assunto dela e de Jesse.

No entanto, naquela tarde, ela acabou falando sobre o acordo entre eles. Depois de sair do estúdio, ela pediu a Noah que a levasse até seu mercado favorito, em Santa Monica, para comprar frutas e vegetais e não ficar tão dependente do que Emma deixara na casa de hóspedes.

Fazia poucos minutos que Rachel entrara no mercado quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"É terrível quando uma mãe é obrigada a perseguir um carro para poder falar com a filha!"

Rachel deixou caiu a alface que segurava. Seu coração deu um salto enquanto ela virava para encarar o ataque. A mãe estava furiosa, as mãos já se levantando como garras para agarrar os ombros de Rachel e sacudi-la. O velho instinto quase fez com que ela cedesse, mas Rachel resistiu. Não era mais uma criança para que a subjugassem, e também não **pertencia** mais à mãe. Ela endireitou o corpo e não se mexeu, apesar de sentir as pernas começarem a tremer.

Noah Puckerman interveio e ela quase desabou de alívio.

"Saia da frente! Ela é **minha** filha!" A mãe sibilou, segurando o braço dele e tentando tirá-lo do caminho.

"Srta. Berry?" Noah olhava para Rachel, como se pedisse instruções.

Ele afastaria a mãe dela e a escoltaria para fora dali. Bastava que ela pedisse. A tentação de fugir a tomou de assalto, mas já fora fraca por tempo demais. Fugir agora significaria admitir que a mãe ainda tinha poder sobre ela, que sempre teria. Se ela queria uma vida mais independente, aquilo precisava de um fim.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Vou falar com ela, mas fique por perto, Noah". Ela virou-se para a mãe, com a determinação brilhando nos olhos. "Se fizer mais escândalos, meu guarda-costas intervirá e iremos embora. Eu fui clara, mamãe?"

"**Seu** guarda-costas?" A mãe zombou, enquanto Noah abria espaço para que as duas se encarassem. "De Jesse St. James, você quer dizer. Ele está controlando-a totalmente, e você é ingênua demais para perceber".

"Ele está apenas me protegendo do tipo de assédio que você está fazendo agora".

"E por que ele está fazendo isso, Rachel? Já se perguntou?"

"Não me importa. Eu saí daquele casamento falso, no qual você queria que eu ficasse para que eu continuasse trabalhando e ganhando dinheiro. Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de não ver isso, mamãe".

"Você trabalhou hoje para dar dinheiro ao Jesse St. James".

"**Ele** não me enganou".

"Foi para o seu próprio bem, Rachel. O relacionamento teria acabado sem mágoa alguma pra você se a Quinn não tivesse ficado grávida".

"Eu não gosto do que a senhora acha que é bom pra mim. Não vou mais aceitar isso".

"Você precisa de mim, Rachel. Sem mim, vai ficar perdida. Eu cuidei de tudo pra você por muito tempo".

"Vou aprender a fazer tudo sozinha".

"E acha que consegue aprender em um dia?" Zombou a mãe.

"Não... Sei que vai demorar um pouco".

"Onde vai morar?"

Rachel hesitou um pouco; não havia pensado nisso ainda.

"Não pode ficar na casa de hóspedes de Jesse para sempre", prosseguiu a mãe.

"Não, é claro que não".

"Ele a convidou para ficar lá, não foi? Durante quanto tempo?"

"Não é da sua conta".

"Mais do que apenas alguns dias. Mais do que uma semana, pra que você pensar que não precisa de mim. Um mês? Dois meses?" A especulação se transformou em uma certeza triunfante. "É isso mesmo. Dois meses. Até que o programa seja finalizado. É conveniente para ele. E você é tão ingênua que caiu na armadilha dele".

"Pra mim também é conveniente", retrucou Rachel, odiando o jeito como a mãe sempre distorcia tudo.

"Jesse é pior que o Finn, trocando de mulher a todo momento. Ele está te preparando pra quando terminar com a Andrea Cohen, o que vai acontecer logo, pode ter certeza. Antes desses dois meses você vai estar na cama dele".

Era perigoso... A correnteza de atração física... Impossível ignorar, mas, mesmo assim, ela odiou a interpretação que a mãe deu à situação.

"Você vai terminar numa confusão ainda maior do que está agora", prosseguiu Shelby. "Você precisa de mim, Rachel. Fui **eu** que sempre a protegeu. Jesse é um predador. Ele vai devorá-la e, quando seu apetite sexual estiver satisfeito..."

"**CHEGA**!" Rachel gritou. "Não tenho que ouvir isso, e **não vou**! Noah, quero ir agora".

Ele imediatamente enlaçou o braço com o dela, estendendo o outro em um gesto de afastamento.

"Com licença, Sra. Corcoran", ele disse educadamente, começando a conduzir Rachel pelo corredor do mercado em direção à saída.

"Quando perceber que estou certa, Rachel, volte pra casa. Vou cuidar de você".

Rachel manteve uma expressão impassível, olhando diretamente à frente, recusando-se a reconhecer que não ia conseguir cuidar de si mesma.

Ia conseguir, sim.

Quanto ao resto, Jesse não ia forçá-la a fazer nada que não quisesse.

Diferente da mãe, que sempre ditava o que deveria fazer, ele sempre lhe dera opções. E também de Finn, que traía mulheres, ficando com duas ao mesmo tempo.

Ao menos ela poderia ser ela mesma com Jesse. Gostava disso. Jamais ia regredir a ponto de voltar para casa pedindo ajuda à mãe. Para nada.

"Quer que eu a leve a outro shopping?" Noah perguntou depois que a acomodou no carro.

Ela tinha esquecido o carrinho com as poucas frutas que escolhera.

"Amanhã à tarde", disse, abalada demais pelo confronto para conseguir pensar em comida, e sabendo que poderia se virar com o que havia na cozinha da casa de hóspedes. "Vamos pra casa, por favor, Noah".

_Casa_... As lágrimas ameaçaram surgir em seus olhos quando falou aquilo. A casa de crianças não era seu lar; ainda assim, parecia ser mais do que qualquer lugar em que já morara com a mãe. Mas Rachel não se importava. Em algum momento dos dois meses seguintes, ia encontrar um lugar só para si.

Era difícil segurar o choro. Sentia o peito apertado. Jesse tinha tornado possível que ela deixasse seu passado e sua mãe para trás, mas encontrá-la frente a frente... Ela se sentia física e mentalmente esgotada por ter que encará-la. Acabara fugindo do confronto com ajuda do guarda-gostas que Jesse tivera o bom senso de contratar. De outra maneira, teria conseguido?

Não sabia. A antiga sensação de estar indefesa crescia nela, apesar de Rachel tentar combatê-la com todas as suas forças. Não era fácil deixar para trás uma vida inteira de dominação, fazendo tudo que os outros mandavam. Precisava do refúgio que Jesse lhe dera, do tempo para se fortalecer. Mas e se a mãe estivesse certa? Jesse também teria um motivo pessoal, além do profissional, para ajudá-la? Seria ela tão ingênua?

As lágrimas rolavam. Ela tentou desesperadamente enxugá-las, recuperar a compostura enquanto chegavam à mansão de Jesse. Noah abriu a porta do carro para Rachel, que ficou cabisbaixa enquanto saía.

"Obrigada. Vejo você de manhã, Noah".

"Tenha uma boa noite, srta. Berry".

"Você também", resmungou ela, correndo para a segurança da casa de crianças, buscando o conforto aconchegante para trancar do lado de fora os horríveis sentimentos despertados pelo confronto com a mãe.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>esse sentiu a mandíbula contrair-se enquanto ouvia o relato de Noah Puckerman. Shelby Corcoran obviamente faria de tudo para recuperar sua galinha dos ovos de ouro. Semearia dúvidas, medos e suspeitas na mente de Rachel; tudo para minar a confiança dela nele. Fora ótimo que Rachel a tivesse desafiado, mas o que aquilo custaria?

"A mãe dela é uma cobra", Puck resumiu. "Eu diria que é provável que as agressões no relacionamento dela com a filha não tenham sido apenas psicológicas, mas físicas também. Não bato em mulheres, mas tive vontade de arrebentar-lhe a cara".

"Apesar de ser solidário à sua vontade, esteja ciente de que ela é capaz de processá-lo por agressão e de manipular a situação em benefício próprio", Jesse aconselhou.

"A srta. Berry..." Puck balançou a cabeça. "Você fez bem em afastá-la daquela mulher".

Dúvidas a respeito das intenções de Jesse também haviam sido plantadas na mente dele. Jesse percebeu que ele se questionava se aquela situação seria melhor para Rachel em longo prazo. _Mas não é da conta dele_, Jesse pensou, _e ele sabe disso_. Por isso, Puck não expressou o que pensava – mas se importava, graças à qualidade especial de Rachel que inspirava tal sentimento nos homens, e isso o fez dizer, "Ela estava chorando no carro. Não sei se há algo que o senhor possa fazer a respeito".

"Posso distraí-la", Jesse disse, sorrindo. "É bem provável que você tenha que cuidar de um cachorrinho no estúdio amanhã toda vez que a srta. Berry for chamada ao set".

A preocupação do guarda-costas foi apagada por um largo sorriso.

"Sem problemas, sr. . Eu tenho um cachorro, e sempre gostei deles".

Relato finalizado, eles se levantaram e trocaram um aperto de mãos. O guarda-costas deixou a biblioteca. Jesse sentou-se novamente na cadeira atrás da mesa e pensou aonde chegaria com Rachel. Não havia dúvidas de que fizera bem a ela por afastar Shelby dela. Mas e ele, seria bom para ela a longo prazo?

Jamais se perguntara aquilo quando estava à caça de outra mulher. Elas sabiam como as coisas funcionavam com ele, e Jesse não se sentia responsável pelas escolhas que faziam. Mas Rachel era diferente. Era muito, muito vulnerável. Tinha que levar isso em consideração, ou poderia ser difícil conviver com o sentimento de culpa depois.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>achel fez uma careta ao ouvir a batida na porta. Lavara o rosto cheio de lágrimas, tomara uma demorada ducha para aliviar a tensão, se enrolara em um quimono de seda e se aconchegara no assento da janela, tentando esvaziar a mente observando a baía. Não queria ver ou falar com ninguém. Não queria pensar.

A batida se repetiu.

Diversas vezes.

Ficando mais insistente.

Aquilo a forçou a perceber que, quem quer que fosse, sabia que ela estava em casa e ficaria preocupado se ela não atendesse. Com um suspiro relutante, ela pisou no chão e dirigiu-se à porta. O rosto marcado pelo tempo de William estava quase pressionado contra um dos paineis de vidro da porta, o alívio substituindo a preocupação quando ele percebeu que ela se aproximava.

William estava na casa dos 60 anos, ainda surpreendentemente forte e com a pele muito bronzeada por trabalhar ao ar livre, apesar de sempre usar um boné para proteger o rosto do sol.

Ele sorriu de maneira encorajadora para ela, mostrando-lhe dentes amarelados pelos anos de fumante. Trazia uma cesta cheia de sacolas, provavelmente algo que queria entregar a ela. Rachel só percebeu que ele não estava sozinho quando já estava praticamente perto da porta. Há alguns passos dele, estava a silhueta inconfundível de Jesse , de costas para ela, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada como se estivesse estudando o gramado.

O coração dela disparou instantaneamente, as mãos se erguendo em um movimento rápido em direção à parte mais frouxa do quimono, próxima ao seus seios. Seus seios **nus**. Sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem. Se a mãe estava certa a respeito do que Jesse queria com ela, Rachel não poderia permitir que ele a visse vestida daquele jeito. Poderia interpretar como um convite. Além disso, apesar de estar inteiramente vestida, a presença de Jesse já era o suficiente para deixá-la extremamente ciente da sexualidade dinâmica dele, e de como isso a afetava.

Fez um gesto pedindo que William esperasse e correu para o quarto. Tirou o robe, vestiu lingerie, uma camiseta, um short e uma camiseta, calçou sandálias, escovou os cabelos e ficou razoavelmente apresentável. Decidiu não usar maquiagem, achando melhor assim. Demonstrava que ela não estava procurando ser atraente. Ela respirou fundo, várias vezes, procurando se acalmar, e voltou-se para a porta, abrindo-a sem hesitar e falando, "Desculpem-me por fazê-los esperar. Não estava esperando visitas e-"

"Não se preocupe, srta. Rachel", William disse, com um imenso sorriso. "Trouxemos um pequeno presente de boas-vindas".

"Um presente...?"

William abriu passagem quando Jesse virou-se de frente para ela, e a confusão de Rachel transformou-se num engasgar de surpresa quando ela viu o pequeno filhote preto e branco nos braços dele.

"É um _cocker spaniel_ em miniatura", Jesse explicou, sorrindo indulgente para o cachorrinho que lambia sua mão. "Ele olhou para mim pela vitrine da pet shop e seus olhos me disseram que ele precisava de alguém que o amasse". O olhar dele ergueu-se do cachorrinho, e seus olhos azuis-escuros fixaram-se nos de Rachel, aquecendo-a até o coração. "Pensei na hora em você, Rachel, e em como me disse que queria algo real em sua vida".

"Você o comprou pra mim?" Ela disse, a felicidade misturando-se à vergonha de ter deixado que a mãe o envenenasse contra aquele homem – seu maravilhoso cavaleiro branco, dando-lhe tudo que precisava... não importando as facetas negras que podia ter.

"Você o quer?"

"Por favor!" Ela avidamente esticou os braços, onde o cachorrinho rapidamente se aconchegou. "Nunca me deixaram ter um animal de estimação. Eu darei tanto amor a ele, Jesse! Obrigada!"

Ela abraçou o animalzinho e riu quando ele lambeu seu pescoço.

"Aqui tem tudo que ele precisa", disse William. "Uma cama para dormir, ração, vasilhas para água e comida, coleira, xampu... O pacote completo. Posso entrar e lhe mostrar tudo?"

"Sim, por favor".

Ela deu um passo para trás para abrir espaço para que ele entrasse, esperando que Jesse o seguisse. Mas ele não o fez. Ficou em pé perto da porta durante alguns minutos, observando-a com o filhote, o puro magnetismo daquele homem fazendo o coração dela disparar e deixando-a sem fôlego. E, quando ele sorriu para ela, Rachel chegou a se sentir tonta.

"Ver você feliz é uma recompensa", ele disse suavemente. "Vou deixá-la em paz, Rachel".

Ele não esperou a resposta, afastando-se a passos largos antes que ela conseguisse fôlego suficiente para falar. Rachel disse a si mesma que, de qualquer forma, já tinha agradecido a ele. Mas sua partida, e aquele maravilhoso presente, deixaram-na envergonhada por ter permitido que a mãe maculasse a imagem dele lutando contra os dragões em sua vida.

Ela ergueu o filhotinho para ver em seus olhos o que conquistara Jesse na loja. Rachel viu a mesma expressão neles, o pedido por amor, e sorriu. "Aqui é seu lar. Aqui comigo", ela prometeu.

E, naquele doce momento de união com o filhotinho, ela sentiu uma enorme onda de amor pelo homem que lhe dera tanto sem exigir nada que não o cumprimento do contrato com ele da melhor maneira que ela pudesse.


End file.
